


Sadril-nin/My Loyal One

by RinzlersGhost



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feral Magic, M/M, Magic, Nesting as Physical Affection, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, feral elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You're the adopted "mortal" daughter of Lorien scouts. They sail to Valinor and leave you behind on the docks, trying to pick up the pieces of your life. As time wears on, you find out that your story is much deeper than a mortal who can't sail to Valinor. This is the story of your journey, the friends and family you make along the way, as you become the person you were destined to be.Lindir X Female ReaderIn which I feature elves Lindir and Meludir as brothers with a large age gap, Lindir being the eldest, and Meludir still being an elfling child perhaps between 80 and 90 years of age, since elves are not considered adults until their first century.In which your adoptive parents are not good people, hence the explicit rating.This is a work in progress that involves a lot of magic-- glamouring, feral magic and different kinds of feral magic, summoning weapons and armor via magic, communicating via magic, etc.And one mortal who got into the Hall of Mandos; sorry about that.Almost all my Elvish is taken from this website: http://tara.istad.org/sind-phrases.htm#romance . And anything that isn't either came from a name generator or elfdict.com.No beta
Relationships: Glorfindel/Feren, Lindir (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Introducing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiril - Lady  
> Hir-nin - My Lord

Your parents were leaving for Valinor. It was a bitter truth to swallow; that they feared the rise of evil in the South and chose safety for themselves over you. You tried not to take it as cold-hearted. They were elves after all, and you were just a mortal doomed to die eventually. They were choosing their family and their happiness over your own. You had put on a strong front for them, but honestly when their ship left, you never left the docks, collapsing to the ground as tears you had held back finally spilled over. 

Night soon fell and this time, no one looked for you. You doubted they even knew you existed. Footsteps echoed on the dock and you froze, trying to muffle your shaky breaths and shuddering shoulders. “ _Hiril Y/N._ ” 

A graceful set of robes landed in your vision, followed by the wizened face of the Lord of Imladris, Elrond.

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” You greeted him softly.

“She did not go?” Another voice asked. You glanced back into the face of a dark-haired elf, his eyes questioning.

“I am mortal.” You replied.

“Apologies, _Hiril Y/N._ ” He ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“It is not your fault. You could not have known.” You murmured softly.

“It is normal to grieve.” Elrond murmured. “But you cannot stay on the docks forever. It will not bring them back.” It was a gentle blow but it still stung and you buried your face in your hands. His hand wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you against his chest as you cried again, this time soothed by his hands on your back and his voice whispering soft reassurances. Eventually you must have succumbed to exhaustion because when you woke you were no longer at the docks but wrapped warmly in a bed, tucked safely away in the guest quarters you had been given in Elrond’s house.

Your grief was still fresh, as it always would be, you thought, but there was no point in wallowing much in it. You would just have to find happiness elsewhere. You had spent some time in Imladris before, but had never really gotten to know its inhabitants. But you supposed that this would be your new home until... well until forever. So you dried your tears and ventured out. Most elves didn’t give you the time of day, let alone even really bother you or look at you. You had been raised by scouts so you had learned to differentiate among the elves, to know their ages based on their occupation or what they wore. Though really after the first century, it became more of a blur. 

“Exploring the Valley I see.” 

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” You bowed to his approach as you turned. He merely waved you off.

“You needn’t... with the honorifics.”

“You are an elf-lord. I am just a mortal.” You murmured. “It is my duty...”

“It was your duty. To broker diplomacy between Lorien and Imladris, as if there were ever going to be a need for a more official alliance between our realms.” Elrond replied. “You are kin, despite your mortality. I will not turn my kin away from my home.”

“You are most gracious, my lord.” You replied.

“I see old habits are hard to break. Please, call me Elrond.” You nodded curtly to him, though you weren’t sure how much of that was possible. “It’s been a long time since mortals have dwelled in the Valley in permanent stay. I hope it’s as hospitable to you as it has been to other mortals. I hope that you can come to call it home.”

“I... Thank you, my lord.” You replied. You wanted to say that home was in Lorien and it always would be! But felt that was rude and uncouth of you to come outright and say. It probably was better for you to mind your tongue. So you just simply turned away from Elrond, knowing that if you looked on him more, you would say what you wanted to say. “Your home is beautiful, my lord.”

“Hm.” Elrond agreed and sensed that his presence actually bothered you, that you were holding back because of his status. “Well, if you need anything, my right hand, you remember Lindir, is available to help you.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Yes, he definitely detected sourness in your voice and quickly left you to your thoughts.


	2. Lindir and Meludir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanar - brother  
> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Hiril - lady

_ Lindir.  _ You tasted his name softly. You had seen him practically attached to Elrond’s side, dutifully on his six almost everywhere he went. And the only time he wasn’t on Elrond’s side was when Elrond was out of the Valley and then you imagined that he became even more strict, and you tried to stay out of his way.

“Meludir!” Lindir’s sharp voice cut across the libraries where you were holed up. You started, nearly throwing your cup of tea as the elf came into view, his hand wrapped brusquely around the arm of a younger, a much younger ellon. “Out!” Lindir growled, throwing him to halls outside the library, his robes covered in mud and muck.

_ “Hanar!” _ The other ellon whined.

“You’ve made a mess of the libraries. Get out and stay out before I throw you over the railing!” Lindir hissed. You glanced between the two and realized that they were brothers. Albeit, their age gap was... drastic. This ellon was not yet even considered an adult. “Your pranks on Lord Elrond have gone far enough.”

“Did you ever think that perhaps the prank was not meant for _hir-nin_ Elrond?” Meludir asked, seeing that he’d caught your attention. “Lighten up,  _ hanar.  _ It’s just a little dirt.”

“Out!” Lindir growled. “Go take a bath. You reek.” With that Lindir slammed the doors shut, stripping off his outer robe... and then realizing that he was not alone, for you were staring at him, eyebrows raised slightly. Pink flushed into his cheeks, staining all the way up to his ears. “Forgive me, _Hiril_ Y/N. I... wasn’t aware anyone else was in here.”

“You’re not indecent, _Hir-nin_ Lindir.” You replied.

“I ah... meant about my brother.”

“Do you need help?”

“It would not be prudent to ask...” He opened his mouth for a minute before shutting it, shaking his head. “But I will not turn you down if you are offering.” You set aside your book, gulping down the tea and following him to the other entrance which was slicked in mud and scattered leaves.

“I get the feeling that he slid in here like a greased pig.” You murmured, gathering a towel from the supply closet and beginning to clean up.

“Why would anyone grease a pig? You’d never... oh... you’d never be able to catch it.”

“Yes, but I see some of you have nimble fingers.” You chuckled softly, dipping your towel in the bucket of water and wringing it out, cleaning up more of the mud. “I see he’s been to the borders, the Bruinen if I’m correct.”

“You can tell that by the smell?” 

“The elves who raised me, my parents for all purposes, were Lorien scouts.”

“Do you have other family, elven-kin?” Lindir asked.

“Yes.”

“Did they not choose to sail as well?”

“They are part of the Galadhrim. They... cannot care for a mortal. My parents’ decision was to leave me in the House of Elrond.”

“He has been like a father to many.” Lindir agreed, helping you clean up the mess, until the library was spotless.

“Ah perfect.” Meludir leaned on the railing outside, dripping wet.

“Don’t you dare take another step.” Lindir threatened.

“Why would I? The scene is just too perfect.” Meludir grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “ _ Hanar, _ you... eck.” Lindir made himself perfectly clear with his arm across Meludir’s throat.

“Go.” Lindir ordered. “Before you say something you’ll regret.” Meludir grumbled but hopped off down the stairs as you finished cleaning up, giving the servants a run for their money in shine and perfection. “I don’t know how I can thank you.” He murmured. “I must go, get my robes cleaned.” You shrugged. 

“No thanks necessary.” You replied. “It’s a pleasure to help my kin.” You turned back to your book, curling up in the chair and reading well into the evening.


	3. The Truth Finally Starts to Show Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ego mitho orch - Go kiss an orc  
> Hir/hir-nin - Lord/My lord  
> Nethel - Sister  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one  
> Hest - Captain  
> Maer - Yes  
> Mae tollen na mar - Welcome home  
> Elei velui - Sweet dreams  
> Hanar - Brother  
> Peredhel - Half-elven  
> Nost - Family  
> Aran - King

You were surprised at dinner to find that dwarves had entered into the Valley and were seeking refuge for the night.

“Mithrandir!” You threw yourself at the grey wizard, wrapping your arms around him.

“I see little Y/N is not little anymore.” Gandalf smiled, his eyes crinkling in happiness.

“Tell me that you have new stories!” You murmured.

“For you? Always.” Gandalf replied, wrapping his arm over your shoulders and pulling you close as you joined him and Elrond, and you even noticed Meludir was at the table too, with a dwarf who you found rugged and even somewhat handsome.

There was much about singing and dancing and the throwing of food-- you were fascinated with the rowdy culture. They seemed to be a close and jovial troupe, even if their customs were odd. The look on Lindir’s face was nothing short of disgust but he managed to contain himself and even Elrond gave a very few stern glances in the direction of the rowdy dwarves throwing... apparently throwing mashed potatoes. It nearly glanced Lindir and you felt the table shake as Meludir cackled in glee. You were torn between his glee and overwhelming joy in life and Lindir’s stern demeanor and complacency. What you would give to see the older elf smile or even laugh, away from it all, away from his duties, away from the rigidity of Imladris.

It all happened so fast; you saw the young dwarf readying his aim, again for Lindir, and instinctively put yourself in between the two. Lindir’s lips parted in a gasp as you took the hit, and then, just everything between the jeering cheers of the dwarves and Meludir’s overwhelming laughter rained down on you. You stomped over to the table of dwarves and emptied the container of mashed potatoes on the dark-haired dwarf’s head.

“ _Ego mitho orch!”_ You growled, stalking off. Unbecoming of you or not, you didn’t particularly care. You stomped back to your room, blockading yourself in, and rinsing out your dress, washing out your hair. You gave up the dress, binding yourself and slipping on some leggings and a tunic, hoisting a pack to your shoulders, and slipping out through your balcony. You made your way to the stables and found a mount, spurring them into the night.

* * *

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond, a horse and rider just crossed the Bruinen, headed South.” A scout reported to Elrond’s studies. Elrond glanced up sharply, alarm in his eyes. “Do you wish us to pursue?” 

“Yes.”

* * *

You were confronted with Imladris’ scouts behind you, willing their horses to run harder, faster, but kept your head down, your body low to the horse, urging it on. You fled into the forests of Lorien, navigating your horse better than most around the twisted trails and into Caras Galadhon, knowing the scouts were likely stopped by marchwardens on the border. You however, had a destination in mind and you weren’t going to stop even with Lorien scouts behind you, not until you reached Haldir’s talan. You flung open the door and immediately buried yourself into grey robes and a broad body, seeking your eldest brother’s warmth and comfort as you broke down into sobs against him.

“Y/N!” Haldir waved off the scouts, wrapping his arms around you as you both sank to the floor. _“Nethel.”_ He breathed, hands rubbing your back. “I am here, _sadril-nin.”_ He murmured softly, nesting his head over top of yours. It never stopped your tears; you simply lost consciousness in his arms as exhaustion overtook you.

* * *

“ _Sadril-nin.”_ Haldir’s voice lulled you to wake.

“She is exhausted, _Hest_ Haldir. Why push her so?” You briefly recognized the voice as Lord Celeborn.

“I would like to know why my sister flees from Imladris and cries herself to unconsciousness in my arms.” Haldir replied softly. “I would like to know why Imladris scouts were pursuing her.” You let your fingers knot in his robes, tugging him closer. “ _Maer, sadril-nin, mae tollen na mar.”_ He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you fought against the sleep that weighed you down before eventually giving up, tears streaming down your temples as you gave in to the exhaustion.

“If you want answers, Lady Galadriel is in Imladris. Your best and only hope is to go back with her.”

“Can she not stay?” Haldir asked. “She is family.”

“She is not yours to manage. Your parents made the decision to leave her in Imladris. It will be better for her there.”

“But she doesn’t want to stay. How can that be your decision?”

“And you think a life here with three brothers in the Galadhrim is any life for her? When was the last time you were in your talan?” Celeborn asked. “When was the last time you considered your home to be that talan and not in soldier’s quarters?” Haldir was deathly quiet. “She has freedom in Imladris. We cannot provide that here. _You_ cannot provide that here. The further North she goes, the safer she is from the war that is looming on the horizon.”

_“Haldir._ ” You whined softly. He gave up all reasoning with Celeborn and lowered himself into the bed, wrapping his arms around you, letting you curl into his warmth, wrapping a blanket around you.

_“Elei velui, sadril-nin.”_ Haldir whispered, hoping that you would sleep deeply in his arms. His wish was finally granted when you drifted off to his quiet lullaby, relaxing against his chest, your breath warming against his throat.

Morning finally came and passed and you hadn’t stirred. You however were woken up by an affectionate dogpile when the twins learned that you were in Lorien. “No, don’t!” Haldir tried to stop them but they had already lunged and you were woken up to what you were sure was Rumil’s elbow in your ribs. You wheezed out a reply, sneaking out from under the pile and seeking safety in Haldir who shielded you from the next blow. Rumil got a mouthful of sheets and Orophin was contentedly snuggling into Haldir’s back, only then realizing that it was his brother and not you.

“Y/N! We missed you!” Orophin’s head popped up over Haldir’s back, grinning.

“And how could I not miss my brothers?” You asked, nesting into Haldir’s chest. Orophin knew there was some seriousness to you being here, for his eldest brother did not usually look like _that._ There was something stubborn about Haldir’s expression and he held you close, almost shielding you into his arms. Haldir, Orophin realized, was being protective. The battle-torn captain, commander of the Galadhrim had gone into full older brother mode with eyes that could have cut steel.

“ _Hanar?”_ Orophin breathed. “What is wrong? Why do you look so... angry? Y/N is home.”

“Because _Hir_ Celeborn won’t let her stay.” Haldir murmured. “He’s ordering her back to Imladris.”

“Why?” Orophin asked.

“Because we’re Galadhrim.” Rumil replied. “It has to be because we’re Galadhrim.” Haldir nodded.

“ _Maer._ ” He agreed quietly.

“I do not want to leave. This is my home.” Your voice broke. “You are my home.”

“I know, _sadril-nin._ ” Haldir murmured. “I’m sorry. We will ride back with you, but you have to stay there.”

“Haldir, please!” You begged. “Please do not make me go!” You buried your head against his chest, fingers knotting in his hair, pulling sharply, enough to make him wince. “My home is here! It’s all I’ve ever known, all I’ve ever wanted!”

“Are the elves of Imladris unkind to you?” Rumil asked. “Have they hurt you in some manner?”

“No. But I...”

“You have thrown their hospitality in their face then.” Yes, that had been one of the sinking feelings in your chest as you’d left the Valley. “You know better.” Haldir chastised quietly.

“I didn’t come here to be chided! I never got to say goodbye, you know!” You grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, forcing his eyes to yours. “They said we’re going to Imladris; come with us. They never told me what they were doing until we were on the docks and then I knew. I knew that I was supposed to stay in Imladris with no family, no friends! I was abandoned, and you let it happen.”

“We were on duty, Y/N.” Haldir replied. “We had no way of knowing.”

“You’re my brothers. You’re supposed to protect me.” Your voice shattered, tears spilling silently down your cheeks.

“I will protect you, Y/N.” Haldir murmured, hand cupping your cheek, thumb wiping away your tears. “But my protection is not as simple as shielding you. Go back to Imladris. You will be safe there.”

“I do not want safety if it costs me my brothers!” You knew it was selfish, but you were so consumed by your grief of it, you had no other outlet. “Let me fight with you. Let me fight and die beside you instead.”

“You do not know what you ask, _sadril-nin._ Listen to me.” He held you close in his arms. “Your choice is yet upon you, _peredhel._ Why waste it here?”

“I am not _peredhel_.” You whispered.

“You are _pe_ _redhel_. You were given to our parents by warriors who did not have yet long to live, slain by orcs, a female Ranger and her elven companion. Your heritage may not be noticeable but you were not given the freedom of the option. They were not wed, but I could tell that they loved each other dearly. They were not native to our realm; we think that they were traveling from the Greenwood, to see Lady Galadriel when they were slain along the border. At the very least, the elf was a Sindar elf, some of _Aran_ Thranduil’s possible kin. You want that choice? You have it now. Why waste it in Lorien?”

“Because Lorien is my home.”

“It will always be your home. But Celeborn is right; you will have no freedom here.”

“But you’re my brothers.”

“We will always be your brothers.” Rumil murmured. “No matter what separates us; we will always be your brothers.” You nuzzled into Haldir’s throat, fingers still knotted tightly in his hair.

_“Nost.”_ Haldir replied. “We are family. You aren’t going to lose us, _sadril-nin.”_ He murmured, kissing the top of your head. You sniffled, finally untangling your fingers to wrap your arms around him, holding him close.

“I still do not want to go.”

“Then let us make you sick of us!” Rumil rolled to your side, poking you incessantly. 

“Rumil!” You squealed softly, elbowing him in the chest, hard. He coughed.

“Wicked swing, woman.” He murmured, holding his chest and pretending to be hurt. You squealed again, wrapping your arms around him.

“I’ll never be sick of you three.” You murmured, holding him close.

“Have dinner with us, then let us leave for the Valley.” Haldir murmured. “What is your choice?”

“You know my choice.” You murmured. “As if I have to put any thought to it.” He smiled slightly, sitting up with you and pulling you to your feet.

“ _Peredhel_.” He whispered, ruffling your blonde hair. “I will admit that it is good to have you home, sister.” Your heart was no longer heavy at home with your brothers and with the knowledge that had been imparted to you, though you had no idea how long the choice had been hidden from you. Were you to find out suddenly when a hundred years had passed and you did not age the same as mortal men?


	4. Return to Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir/hir-nin - Lord/my lord  
> Aran - King  
> Nost - Family  
> Nethel - Sister  
> Peredhel - Half-elven

You enjoyed a good meal with your brothers and members of the Galadhrim. Many were elves that you had grown up with and you were passed around like an elfling child as they all laid hands on you to tell you how much they had missed you. But mostly, you stayed close to Haldir, keeping hands on your eldest brother to ground yourself. The Imladris scouts were also at the dinner and a stern glance from Haldir kept their eyes to themselves.

By dusk, you were on the back of a horse again, your bags packed full of your belongings and Haldir’s marchwarden, captain cloak around your shoulders. He would not be missing it; he said that it got in the way of his training anyways. His circlet, he also gave to you, for he had no need of it. It showed his rank but he had never worn one to begin with and he wasn’t going to start now. Haldir and the twins’ horses walked amicably next to yours as the scouts from Imladris lead the way. The journey was very uneventful, despite what dangers could be brewing out there.

You crossed the Bruinen with the others and found Meludir sitting in a tree. He instantly vanished the moment you laid eyes on him, weaving in and out of the trees. “A Greenwood scout.” Haldir murmured.

“You know him?” You asked.

“Do you?” Haldir asked.

“He’s Meludir, Lindir’s younger brother. Quite a bit younger. He’s an...”

“An elfling.” Haldir confirmed. “He has not yet reached his century.”

“Yes, I thought as much.” You murmured. “He’s a Greenwood scout?”

“His armor dictates his realm.” Haldir replied. “He’s quick and agile. What’s his brother like?”

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond’s right hand. Quiet, calm, composed, rarely angry, but brutally so.”

“Brotherly so. I doubt he would act as harshly with anyone else other than a younger sibling. It’s interesting that he’s already a scout so young. I wonder what he’s doing back here.”

“He is here to be tempered by Lord Elrond and Lord Lindir.” The scout murmured. “ _Aran_ Thranduil found him... too excitable, too childish. If he wants to keep his position, he will have to earn it.”

“Mm.” Haldir murmured. There was quite a welcoming party to greet them. He counted Meludir, Lindir, Lord Elrond, and a few others who were ready to take horses from them. “ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” Haldir bowed as he dismounted.

“My scouts were fully capable of returning Y/N unscathed.” Elrond murmured. “Does _Hir_ Celeborn doubt their prowess?”

“Hm.” Haldir straightened. It was then that Elrond noticed you wearing garments and a circlet that clearly belonged to the commander in front of him.

“Are the two of you betrothed?” Elrond asked.

“No, _hir-nin_. But Y/N is our _nost,_ our _nethel._ ” Haldir replied. 

“You’re Galadhrim.” Lindir murmured. Haldir inclined his head to the other elf. 

“She’s my sister.” Haldir whispered. “A sister that we didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to. A sister that was abandoned by our parents at the docks of the Grey Havens. Forgive her... if wanting for family is such a crime.” Haldir replied. Elrond looked to Haldir, to you on the back of the horse and the twins who had come to flank you on either side, their hands on either one of yours.

“I think that you are lucky to have such family willing to protect you.” Elrond murmured.

“I did not mean to throw your hospitality in your face, my lord.” You bowed your head to him.

“You are forgiven. Apparently I read your situation wrong.” Elrond stepped closer to you and your horse, his eyes widening as he realized that you did not quite look the same either. “You are _peredhel_ , not human.” He shook his head. “Perhaps we should sit for a meal and you can explain exactly what is going on.” You finally dismounted, carrying your things to your quarters, offering your brothers your room for the night, and rejoining Elrond, Lindir, and again, Meludir on Elrond’s dining platform. 

Elrond listened patiently as between you and Haldir and the twins filling in little gaps, explained the whole story. There were times when his eyes grew wide and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and other times when he was leaning forward, listening in rapt attention but he finally managed to piece together the whole story.

“So, you were born in the field, rescued by their,” Elrond pointed to Haldir and the twins, “Parents and Haldir himself, and raised by Lorien elves who apparently used a glamour on you to keep you into thinking that you were mortal, and who essentially stole you from the life you lived in Lorien so that they could sail to Valinor?” He raised his eyebrows. “And by the sound of it, the good Lord Celeborn was aware of it, or he would not have pressed so hard to send you back.”

“What was the story you were told?”

“Darkness is rising in the South. Our sons are Galadhrim and do not have the time to care for a mortal child. We sail for Valinor; will you take care of our daughter? Only to find out that you’re not mortal, and you’re not a child.” Elrond murmured. “I do not agree. There comes a time when a parent must be honest with a child and that time was _decades_ ago. Glamouring a child? What reason is there for that?”

“Haldir thinks that I could be related to King Thranduil somehow, that the elf was Sindar.”

“Yes, he was a Sindarin elf. I warned them not to go to Lorien, that the paths were not safe. But they would not listen to a _peredhel_. It is the only time I’ve ever heard my last name used as a slur.” Elrond murmured.

“You knew them?” You asked.

“Your mother wasn’t comfortable with a male healer. She trusted your father and no one else. Even when I warned them that they could not go without risking being slain by orc patrols coming from the South, they still packed their bags and readied for Lorien. He was one of Thranduil’s cousins, I believe, though a name escapes me. Thranduil would know more.” Elrond steepled his fingers together. “I do not wish your situation on any of our kind. You must be so confused and so very hurt. I do not blame you for fleeing though... I have words about your exit. In that it was not appropriate,” Elrond lowered his voice, “But it was entertaining. Nothing quite shuts down a group of rowdy dwarves like a taste of their own medicine.”

“It was nothing compared to the havoc they wrecked across this Valley. Bathing in a fountain, destroying furniture for campfires, running the kitchens out of food and wine...” Lindir’s voice was hostile and you hid a smile behind your hand in pretense of a yawn. Unfortunately, Meludir seemed to take to your behavior and as soon as dinner was over and you suggested a turn about the Valley, he cornered you.

“You like my brother, don’t you?” Meludir asked.

“I... think he’s uptight and that he works too much.” You replied. “He doesn’t smile very often, does he?” Meludir’s impish grin faded as he considered this.

“He’s lost his sense of fun.”

“He’s an adult, Meludir. The adult life isn’t easy. He’s worked his way up through ranks to be in the position he is right now. Do you think he wants to lose Lord Elrond’s respect by engaging in childish shenanigans? He runs the Valley so well in Lord Elrond’s absence. There is a reason for temperance. You like being a scout? You want to keep that path? You ought to mind yourself a bit more.”


	5. River Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin - My lord  
> Hanar - Brother

You weaseled your way out of the corner and found yourself walking alone for a bit. You sensed another presence and prepared to be jumped. Nonetheless you actually shrieked a little bit when you turned and saw Lindir behind you.

“Sorry! I thought you were one of the twins.” You apologized, taking his offered arm.

“Is my brother bothering you?” Lindir asked softly.

“It isn’t anything that I can’t handle.”

“You would think that hearing your story would perhaps make him back off. He seems fascinated by you. I will nip it in the bud.”

“It’s alright, Lindir. I do not mind your brother.” You murmured quietly. He raised an eyebrow at you, trying to gauge if you were being honest. He saw you had no reason to lie to him. 

“Well, if he does become out of hand, let me know.” Lindir murmured. “Your path sounds... trying.” 

“Yes.” You replied, ducking close to him as you passed others on the walkways, pressing into his shoulder. “But he and I can agree on one thing. You have forgotten how to have fun.”

“I have a duty to uphold Lord Elrond’s house. I have no time for fun.” Lindir replied. You intentionally took your path to the rippling brooks and streams that varied off the Bruinen, edging him ever closer to the water. “I know what you’re doing. Believe me when I say that throwing me in will not get the reaction you seek.” But a small smile edged to his lips. “Perhaps you could just ask me what I do for fun?”

“Fine.  _ Hir-nin _ Lindir, what do you do for fun?”

“I have no time for fun.” He replied. You gaped at him, letting go of his arm. That was it. You full on body tackled him into the stream, the both of you getting soaked as you landed. You grabbed a handful of muddy riverbed and smeared it into his hair and down his cheeks. “You have got to be kidding me.” Lindir murmured, staring at you in shock. He was pelted on the other side by Meludir, the elfling hanging from the branches with a wide grin and a muddied hand.

“Not this time.” You were insatiable for finding the joy in Lindir’s life. He finally gave up with a ragged sigh and gave into the shenanigans. The mud smeared all across your tunic but you could have cared less. The three of you slung mud until you were unrecognizable, trudging upstream to a pool where the water was deeper to finally rinse off. Lindir discarded his robes, diving into the water and resurfacing with a sigh. You, however, had other plans, diving in, and swimming to the bottom of the pool, taking Lindir’s ankles with you as you did. He swatted at you even underwater, limbs connecting and you grinned wolfishly as you propelled both of you up to the surface where he resurfaced with a gasp.

“You’re trying to get me killed.” Lindir gasped.

“She’s trying to get you to lighten up,  _ hanar.” _ Meludir remarked, washing off under the waterfall. “And I’m telling you now; I’ve spent decades trying to do this. He’s stubborn.” The night ended with the three of you, still sopping wet trying to sneak by Elrond and your brothers.

“I see everything that happens in this Valley, you know.” Elrond murmured. You held your breath, gesturing for Lindir and Meludir to go. “And I find it interesting that you are covering their escape.”

“Run!” You slipped inside your room and tried to shut the door... on Elrond’s foot. “Well, it worked, at the least.” You ducked inside the bathroom before he could see that you had stolen Lindir’s outer robe, as he’d very vocally insisted... and also averted his eyes, which told you far more than you needed to know. You shivered beneath it, running your bath water warm and sinking into it after locking the door. 

“You sound like you’re freezing.” Apparently that had not deterred him.

“Listen, I’m naked. Don’t even think about trying the door; I locked it.”

“I know.” Elrond replied. At least he didn’t even sound ashamed. “As is within your reason to, but I wouldn’t have... it shows the mark of growing up with three brothers though.” He chuckled. “I stayed because Lindir and Meludir fled hand in hand, which is not something I’ve seen out of them since Meludir was a child. What did you do?”

“Oh brotherly bonding time. I grew up with Orophin and Rumil, you know.” You replied, washing the mud out of your hair. “They’ll never grow out of play fighting even in the Galadhrim, and it might be frowned upon, but they’ll still do it. Because it reinforces play and it reinforces brotherly love.” You shook out your hair, washing up the rest of you and digging through your bags to find the black leggings and thick grey tunic, drying off and putting everything on. “They are family. They don’t see each other as such. Lindir sees a nuisance. Meludir sees a brother who can’t join him in any kind of fun. Lindir needs to relearn what it’s like to have fun.”

“You believe Lindir is at fault.”

“I believe that Meludir is intentionally trying to get a stir out of his brother, yes, and Lindir has no capacity for it at all, which is why it’s immediately shut down. He needs to bond with his brother.” You replied, opening the door. “Where do I take this to be cleaned?” Elrond spoke softly in Elvish and a servant came to take it from you. “You know I don’t require a maid service. Why do you insist?”

“You are still a guest in my House. I find you intriguing. You lecture Meludir and then join him in his... shenanigans?” Elrond asked. “Why?” You could only stare at him in hopes that the point would get across non verbally. “Lindir.” He finally murmured. That was the whole point of the shenanigans. It was Lindir.

“That is, if I may be so bold, if he’s not courting you, my lord?” Elrond almost staggered back, needing to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You think that Lindir and I...”

“He’s attached to your hip, my lord.”

“He’s my right hand.” Elrond stammered. “How could that be mistaken for courtship?”

“He’s attached to your hip, my lord.” You repeated. “Everywhere you go, he is in your shadow. If he has free time, it’s three feet behind you at all times. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s tried to attend to you in manners you won’t discuss with the public.”

“I...” Elrond took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Have not been aware that he’s stayed so close. He does have free time, yes, but he keeps his mind busy at all times. As for what you speak of, yes, once, but you must understand that I was ill and could not take care of myself.” You shrugged. It was not your business.

“I do not care enough to be regaled with the details. I will pursue him if you do not mind.”

“I do not mind. But I should warn you that he may be oblivious to it. Lindir is a minstrel first; he has a way with words that is unparalleled in this realm. He sings. He plays the harp and the lyre and he keeps his hands busy even when he is free. Perhaps, you are right; perhaps he needs to relearn how to have fun.” Elrond admitted quietly. “Perhaps it is time for us all to retire. I have a feeling I’m keeping your brothers from sleep.”

“No. No. You’re keeping them from being in here interrogating me about who Lindir is.” You replied with a smile as he left. “Goodnight,  _ hir-nin _ Elrond!” As you predicted, the door practically burst open on its hinges as your brothers piled in, tackling you to the bed and nesting all around in the quilts and blankets. It may have been taboo among elves to be so close, but this was the way you were raised and you weren’t about to surrender it now.


	6. A Brother's Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left the translations for the longer parts of Elvish text in the story so that people aren't constantly trying to read notes to figure out what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nethel/nethel-nin - sister/my sister  
> Hanar/hanar-nin - brother/my brother  
> Sadril-nin - my loyal one  
> Le melin - I love you

You were woken by Haldir’s rattling snore, but nuzzled into his chest, prompting him to smile even in sleep and wrap his arms around you, breath on bare skin. “ _ Nethel.” _ Haldir murmured, pulling you close and resting his head on top of yours. “Mmm.”

“Walk around the gardens with me,  _ hanar?” _ You asked softly, unable to fall back asleep. He grunted softly as you untangled yourself from the nest. “Haldir!” You hissed into his ear and his sudden intake of breath told you that he had woken up. “Walk with me?” You asked again, taking his hand. He nodded, putting on his tunic, taking your hand and slipping out into the coolness of night. 

The two of you walked in silence for the longest time, hand in hand, admiring the well lit gardens before finally settling into the grass amidst the sweet smelling roses and staring up into the night sky. Haldir pointed out various stars and you named them, though the memory they came from was distant and foggy. He pulled you close to his side, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Do you have to go?” You asked softly.

“I have a duty to our people.” Haldir replied. “You know this.”

“I know it. It doesn’t make it any less painful.” You murmured. “What is my place in this world, Haldir? Everything seems uncertain.”

“I cannot know your fate,  _ sadril-nin _ . But if you are seeking answers, why not go to the Greenwood? Ask King Thranduil for advice or help, whichever he can give you?” Haldir asked. You twisted your fingers in your hair, tugging anxiously at the ends. Everything you’d ever known felt like a lie. The only thing that was certain was that you had your family, and they had you. You voiced your thoughts to him and he leaned back on the hill with a sigh.

“Perhaps they thought they were protecting their sons. Perhaps they thought that you had a better future away from us. But I would counter argue that they shouldn’t have raised us as close as they did. Despair could have killed you.”

“Do you think they hated me?”

“I... do not know the answer to that,  _ nethel-nin _ .” Haldir whispered. “Your only answer to that lies across the seas. Until you can ask them yourself, I fear you will never know.” You didn’t agree with the actions that they had taken and apparently neither did Haldir or even Lord Elrond. There was this ache in your chest that you feared would never go away, and you voiced that as well.

“Does this ache go away when you are chasing after that dark-haired ellon?” Haldir grinned, teasing, and you smacked his arm for it, your cheeks turning red. “You are a full grown elf, Y/N. I trust your judgment. I think you rightfully fear being abandoned, which I imagine is what us returning to the Galadhrim is going to feel like. But we are only a few days' journey from you. Write me; I will do my best to return them.” He rolled to his side. “I love you, Y/N. You are family to me, regardless of who you are or where you came from. You were raised with me and my brothers. I will always be your  _ hanar. _ ” He murmured, kissing your forehead softly. “You won’t be lonely forever,  _ sadril-nin _ , and the one who holds your heart will be a lucky ellon.”

“I haven’t even said anything to him!” You half-whispered.

“And if his prowess in managing Lord Elrond’s house is anything to go by, then you will be in good hands.”

“Haldir!” You muttered a curse in Sindarin, flailing on his chest as he chuckled. You eventually gave up, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heart beating. The two of you stayed together until dawn broke over the horizon, never needing to say anything to each other, simply resting in each other’s presences.

“Is this a private gathering or is anybody invited?” Orophin teased, sitting down beside you as the four of you admired the sunrise. 

“Hm.” You took his hand in your own, holding him close. “I love you, brothers.” 

“We’re not going to war, Y/N.” Rumil murmured.

“Hush. Let her have it.” Haldir replied. You sat in meditation with them, not caring that dew was forming on your shoulders and dampening your hair as it probably was to them. Elrond and Lindir came across the four of you, sitting in silent communion with each other, completely oblivious to the world around you. Your lips curled into a smile, peace settling upon you as you sat hand in hand with your brothers.

“ _ Le melin, hanar.” _ You murmured, blinking away your tears. “ _ Harthon gerithach lend vaer. I hope you will have a good journey.” _

_ “Le melin, nethel, sadril-nin. Guren nallatha nalú achenin le. My heart shall weep until I see you again.” _ Haldir murmured, cupping your cheek and wiping away your tears. “Do not weep for us. We will see each other again.” You let your hand rest against his, pressing his touch to your cheek, savoring in the warmth of it. “Let us away while your company is fresh, give you something to think about while we leave.” Haldir murmured. And you let him walk away with that. In fact, you were mid-walking with Elrond and Lindir when you turned and fled, catching Haldir as he was about to mount his horse at the gates, burying your face against his chest.

“I love you, brother.” You whispered, holding him close, holding him tight. “I’m scared.”

“I know. It’s okay to be scared.” Haldir replied. “Life is about overcoming fear.” You still clung to him, holding him tightly. Everything was wrong, backwards, and you had no place to go, no place to be. Life was moving on without you. “It’s time to let go.” He murmured, and your grip on him slowly loosened. “Take some comfort in the elf-lord. He is not there to constrain you. He knows of loss, of heartbreak, of things that even I don’t know that might would help you. Take solace in him, Y/N. He knows things beyond his appearance.” You finally found the will to let go, scrambling to the top of the gate and watching until they were nothing in the distance. 


	7. Ada-nin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hest - Captain  
> Ada/Ada-nin - Dad/My dad  
> Note: I guess that technically speaking "Ada" is a less formal term versus "Adar" which means father. The most poignant moment I could think of, and the scene I used was Arwen and Elrond's conversation before he sent her with the elves to the Grey Havens where she uses the informal term in close contact with him versus Feren's comment to Legolas in the Battle of Five Armies, where he distinctly uses the term "Adar" in reference to Thranduil.  
> Iell/Iell-nin - Daughter/my daughter

Even as dusk began to fall, you remained and finally you were joined. Just not by the person you were expecting. Meludir folded himself down on the gate for a night watch. He was quiet for a long time and you hadn’t relaxed one bit, still standing and clutching to the post, still tense.

“My brother plays his harp in the gardens around this time of night. If you hurry, you’ll catch him singing.” Meludir murmured.

“I can’t impose myself on Lindir.”

“Well, Lord Elrond also holes himself away in his studies. If you ask nicely, he’ll read to you. He has a nice voice too.” Meludir replied. “I’ve sat under his lectures before; he will put you to sleep.” It got quiet again as the merchants started to wind down for the night. “I wish I shared the closeness with Lindir that you share with your brothers. But I’m too... childish I guess.”

“You’re also not a fully grown adult, Meludir. You are rushing into adulthood, for your career path? Hell, I didn’t even know I was half-elven a week ago, let alone a full grown elf. I don’t know where I’m going, what I’m supposed to do. Must be nice to be a part of your family, to just know what your drive in life is. You and Lindir are more similar than you think.” You murmured.

“I... have never thought about it that way.” Meludir replied. “You could be anything you put your mind to, I think. A healer, a warrior, a scout? Or even something more academically inclined like my brother maybe? The right hand to one of the lords or ladies?”

“I was raised by scouts and they are not the people I thought they were.” Meludir grew quiet at your words. “But I was also raised with three brothers and I will not shy from a fight. How can you be so young and so fearless?”

‘I guess... because nothing bad has happened yet.” Meludir replied. “I imagine that I will see war and death and destruction... but the realms are relatively safe.” You smiled slightly. 

“So my concerns about my brothers being Galadhrim are unfounded.” He let out a loud laugh that startled many passersby. 

“They are _the Galadhrim._ ” Meludir replied. “They will see things that I never will. They are the elite of elven warriors. It is natural for you to be worried, I think.” You finally managed to relax, taking a seat beside him. “Here.” He withdrew lembas from his robes, breaking it in half and offering it to you. “You haven’t eaten all day.” You took the half, biting into it and finding that it was surprisingly sweet, warm and nutty, with sugar sprinkled into it.

“This is fresh and... sweet.” You murmured.

“It’s Lindir’s recipe. I made some after dinner with him. He likes sweet things, but oh, you wouldn’t get him to admit that.” Meludir replied. “It doesn’t keep as long and it’s not as filling but it is good on a stomach that hasn’t had food.”

“Any other hidden talents that your brother has?” You asked, curious. Meludir smiled.

“The rest you’ll have to figure out on your own.” He replied, hands in the air. “I can’t go around spoiling all his secrets. Then you wouldn’t be interested anymore.”

“I would like him regardless of you spilling his secrets.” You murmured.

“You should tell him that. He’s as dumb as a bag of bricks when it comes to romance.” You snorted, doubling over in laughter. “Believe me, Y/N, he doesn’t give elleths the time of day when they flirt with him. It’s all “I have a duty to the House of Elrond.” like he can’t have that and a courtship too. He’s good with time management. He can delegate.” Meludir replied.

“You are trying to set me up with your brother.”

“You’re the one who likes him!” Meludir gestured wildly. “I have to take something and run with it! He’s been on his own for far too long. He needs someone to take his edge off, and hey, you’ve managed to get us on more speaking terms with each other. I mean, we’re not huggy like you and _Hest_ Haldir were, but I think that’s more of...”

“How I was raised.”

“And less of the bond between the pair of you.” Meludir murmured. “Though it must be nice to be that close to someone.” You slung your arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. He rested his head against your shoulder, and you rested your head against his. He hummed out quietly. “Feels nice.” You stayed like that for a while or at least until Elrond came looking for you. He found himself staring unmistakably at you and Meludir’s backs as you sat atop the gate together, and wondered what that was about.

“Can’t sleep?” Elrond asked. “Meludir.”

“I’m on watch. She’s asleep.” He replied. “Or exhausted into unconsciousness. I haven’t tried to move her.” Elrond made his way to the top of the gate, gathering you into his arms. You stirred for a moment, but stayed asleep as he made his way carefully back down, sweeping you into your room and staring at the disarray for a moment. He gathered the quilts between his fingers and ordered the servants to clean the room where your brothers had apparently left a mess of things, and carried you to his own room, wrapping you in the quilts and choosing the chaise for himself, stretching out and eventually falling asleep.

You tried to sneak around him when you inevitably woke up in the middle of the night. But you weren’t quite quiet enough and he cleared his throat softly. “I have servants cleaning your quarters. Your brothers left a disaster in there. Stay the night. You aren’t putting me out.” Elrond murmured.

“That cannot be comfortable for you, my lord.” You replied softly. “I could have dealt with the mess.”

“Stay.” He gestured to the bed. “Stay as long as you need to. Stay until it isn’t lonely anymore.”

“My lord...” You felt tears burn at your eyes again. “My lord, I cannot impose on you like this.”

“Call me Elrond. Or call me _Ada_. You would not be the first person I have taken under my wings.”

“ _Ada_?” You tasted the word. It was unfamiliar to you. You glanced at him, furrowing your brow and bringing your lips together as you tasted it again.

“You... do not... know it.” Elrond realized. “ _Iell-nin_ !” One moment he was in the chaise, the other he had crossed the room to gather you in his arms, holding you close, one hand pressing your head against his chest. You realized quickly that the tears were not your own, that _he_ was crying, shoulders shaking as soft shuddery pants took his form. You clung so tightly to your brothers because they loved you, they cared about you. They would clearly protect you. But the terms of endearment for father and mother were unknown to you? It was no wonder that you clung to Haldir the way you did; he was the closest thing to a protective father figure you had in your life. Elrond held you close, refusing to let go, refusing to let you go.

“Call me _Ada_ if or when you find it right and know that my doors are always welcome to you, no matter where you may go.” Elrond breathed, finally letting go of you. You had never seen him cry before. Tentative hands touched his cheeks, wiping away his tears. “You and I both want answers as to what happened to your parents, truly. Seek out Thranduil. I hope he will know more. Stay, _iell-nin_.”

“ _Iell... nin_?” You questioned it.

“Stay, daughter.” Elrond murmured. “Stay as long as you need to. Stay until the loneliness goes away.”

“Then _Ada_ means...” He nodded to you. 

“If you will have me. I do not wish to force a parentage on you... since apparently all you’ve ever known or had was...” Elrond’s jaw clenched.

“ _Ada_ .” You tasted it softly. Around Elrond you could see it fitting nicely. He had grown children already. Arwen you knew, spent time in Lorien with Lady Galadriel. You had never heard the Elvish terms used around your adoptive parents. But perhaps it was the glamour or because Haldir and the twins were fully grown and didn’t really use familial terms, except with you. “ _Ada_ .” You found some warmth and comfort in it, as you found some warmth and comfort in Elrond that he cared enough to shed tears over you. You wrapped your arms around the older elf-lord, murmuring it under your breath. “ _Ada_.”

He pressed his hand against your back, rubbing in soft soothing circles until you melted against his touch. “ _Ada-nin_.” You breathed softly, and with that, he made a soft sort of choked noise, his eyes closed as he held you close, silent tears tracking down his face. “Why do you cry for me?”

“You have had things done to you as a child I would not wish on anyone. You were robbed of a true childhood by parents who apparently could have cared less about you. Your real parents were slain by orcs, and your adoptive parents abandoned you at the Grey Havens’ docks with little more than a cry of 'she’s mortal' as they selfishly sail to Valinor and leave you in despair and your brothers in bewilderment. The pieces are unfolding, yes, Y/N, but they are not all there. I do not understand why there was a need to glamour a child, even a mortal child. I do not understand, and I am angry at the way you were treated. You never had the chance to be an elfling child.”

“Then...” Your memories were distant and foggy but not unclear. Your face dropped as you understood the truth. You might have been a part of their family, but you had never been... Elrond carried you to the bed, sinking into it with you as he cradled you in his arms, as you buried your head against his chest as you cried out bitterly, torn between clutching his robes and clutching your brothers’ quilts. The two of you found restless sleep together.


	8. Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiril/hiril-nin - Lady/My Lady  
> Hir/Hir-nin - Lord/My Lord  
> Iell-nin - My daughter  
> Ada/ada-nin - Dad/ My dad  
> Ion-nin - My son  
> Aran/Aran-nin - King/My King  
> Hanar - Brother  
> Hest - Captain  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one  
> Mae tollen na mar - Welcome home  
> Iesten - please

You woke to still being cradled in Elrond’s arms. You guessed that perhaps the two of you had cried to sleep together. Lindir was staring at you which was exactly what had woken you up.

“I guess.... I’ll leave?” Lindir asked. “ _Hiril-nin_ Y/N, _Hir-nin_ Elrond, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s not what you think it is?” You asked.

“That looks pretty clear to me.” Lindir replied, turning on his heel.

“ _Iell-nin_ , Lindir.” Elrond murmured, his voice hoarse. “Last night brought some revelations.”

“I do not wish to hear it, my lord.” Lindir was already retreating. That had gone unexpectedly. Elrond sighed softly. You managed to stand, taking your quilts with you.

“I will speak with him.” Elrond murmured.

“Let me take Meludir to the Greenwood.” You murmured. “He’s familiar with it. He can guide me.”

“He’s supposed to be learning temperance.”

“He is learning how to be a friend.” You replied. “Which would you value more in elfling? The temperance will come. He is still a child. As you said yourself, why rob him of that?” Elrond blinked.

“He is a very driven child.” Elrond replied, “But no less of one. You are right; I apologize.” You slipped through the doors, returning to your room to freshen up when you ran into Lindir whose face turned red the moment he laid eyes on you.

“I didn’t sleep with him, you know.” You murmured. 

“There is evidence otherwise.”

“Ok, fine. I didn’t have sex with him.” You replied. That time his ears went red as the blush spread. “He’s not my type.” You make it a point to look Lindir up and down with an arched eyebrow. His face was stained a pretty shade of dark pink that only got darker the more you looked at him. “Lindir, hun, you need to breathe.” He sucked in a shuddery breath of air, some of the color lightening. “Stars.” You murmured, slipping away behind your door. By the time you were ready to leave, he was gone and you found Meludir by the gates.

“Did you give my brother a heart attack?” Meludir teased. “He was babbling; babbling.”

“Could I say that he thinks I slept with Elrond?” Meludir raised his eyebrows as he mounted his horse and you did the same.

“What the hell brought that on?”

“Because we spent the night in each other’s arms?” You winced as Meludir gave you a measured once over glance.

“I didn’t take Elrond for your type.”

“He’s not. It’s not like we had sex.” Meludir stopped short of a snort, managing to compose himself in time. “And I told Lindir as much.”

“And he probably stopped breathing when you did.”

“He did actually.” You replied. “Listen, I’m kind of going through some stuff and Elrond is trying to help. We didn’t _sleep_ together; we kind of had some emotional baggage to work through.”

“I picture Elrond to be a rock.” Meludir murmured, leading you on the path to the Greenwood.

“I do but he’s a soft rock. A rock with emotions and feelings and one of us, just wiser and more knowledgeable.” You followed his lead. “We came to a truth last night about my childhood and it hurts him, I think, as a parent to see what’s been done to me. So he’s letting me call him _Ada_ , and I think it fits, because I was never given that option.”

“Your adoptive parents never... huh...” Meludir was quiet for the longest time. “They still call Lindir _ion-nin._ He’s grown up; he’s been grown up and they will always call him _ion-nin_. I hope one day I’ll be like that too. No matter his accomplishments or his status, he will always be their son.”

“Do you not consider yourself their son?” You asked.

“Heh. I’m more like the family disappointment.”

“You are an elfling, Meludir. They should be proud to have two sons with an amazing sense of drive and potential.”

“You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Why don’t you?” You asked and that time it stayed quiet until you reached the paths of the Greenwood. The sounds of battle met your ears and you both exchanged a glance and dismounted, drawing your weapons and rushing into battle together, taking down the spiders ruthlessly. One of the larger spiders pinned Meludir to the ground. “No!” Your dagger made a clean kill and you pushed the spider off before the fangs could penetrate the light leather armor, taking your dagger as you helped him to his feet. You felt blood seep into your grey tunic as the fangs had sliced through your skin oh so easily.

“The little one, always rushing into danger.” Another elf mocked. “You ought to stay in the trees, little one.”

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!?” You growled, stepping in front of Meludir.

“Like you? Foreigner?” They spat in your face.

“Enough!” Legolas’ voice echoed in the area. “I will not have bickering in my ranks. Fall in.” He ordered. You crossed your arms as he got in your face... and then he noticed your lack of armor and welling rakes across your arm, the grey tunic and black leggings of Lorien. “You are a traveler. What business have you in the Greenwood?”

“I need to speak to _Aran_ Thranduil.” You murmured.

“You are protecting the scout.”

“He is still an elfling. I would rather my life be forfeit than his. He has such potential.”

“Yes, but he is a child.”

“Leave Meludir alone.” You stated firmly, staring down the elf. “He’s a friend to me. He does not deserve your harsh words.” You replied. Legolas reared back when he realized that you had no idea who he was.

“You’re a little old for him, don’t you think?” Legolas’ mouth curled back into a snarl.

“It’s not me she’s interested in.” Meludir replied. “It’s my brother.”

“So, you are on favor to _Hir_ Lindir.” Legolas smirked.

“Oh, don’t be absurd. He’s not dumb enough to request an escort for me.”

“You speak out of turn, little one.” Legolas growled. “This is why you do not belong here. You have no temperance.”

“He is elfling! Leave him alone!” That time you ordered it.

“Or what? You’ll make me?” Legolas asked. Your fist did the talking that time, landing a solid hit across Legolas’ nose. He stumbled, clutching his nose as blood streamed down his lips and chin. You crossed into a protective stance, standing in front of Meludir protectively, fists readied.

“ _Hir-nin_ Legolas.” Feren approached the getting ready to brawl troupe and their captives. “That’s enough.”

“SHE!” He gestured to you.

“Is more than capable of doing much much worse if you keep it up.” Feren replied, giving a curt nod to you. “That is a Galadhrim stance, the mark of a warrior who is ready to fight without a weapon.”

“Bless you, _hanar_.” You murmured, relaxing into a neutral position. 

“You two, follow. _Hir-nin_ Legolas, escort your... captives to the prisons of Mirkwood.” Feren murmured. You deferred to Meludir, following Feren.

“ _Hest_ Feren, Captain of the Kingsguard.” Meludir murmured. “A direct line, if you will, to _Aran_ Thranduil.”

“Who is Legolas?”

“Prince Legolas.” Meludir replied. You grimaced.

“Tell me not _Aran_ Thranduil’s...”

“Son? Yes.” Meludir whispered.

“Well I’m sure that will go over well.” You muttered sarcastically. Feren chuckled softly.

“Meludir is not the only elf who needs to learn temperance. _Hir-nin_ Legolas has no right to be detaining travelers in the Greenwood, particularly not those seeking King Thranduil’s audience.” Feren opened the doors to the kingdom.

“Ohhh...” You breathed in, marveling at the architecture and structure.

“You have never been to the Greenwood.” Feren surmised. “So Meludir was an escort, and not the other way around.” He led you across winding pathways to a throne.

“Is there a courtesy I need to follow?” You whispered, but it was a little late for that. You were put on the spot as Thranduil rose from his throne, steel blue eyes widened at the sight of you.

“ _Aran-nin_?” Feren questioned. The Elvenking circled you, fingers ghosting over you but never touching.

“I know you.” Thranduil breathed. “But how is that possible? You... you are Sadoron’s child. His presence is unmistakable. We were told that no child was found!” 

“I do not like where this is going.” You murmured. “You knew my parents.”

“Sadoron was my cousin.” Thranduil replied.

“ _Sadril-nin_ . He has called me _Sadril-nin_ all my life. I do not understand.” You hated the implications that Haldir knew more than he was letting on, but if your adoptive parents had glamoured one child, what was to stop them from glamouring another? You bowed your head into Thranduil’s touch.

 _“Mae tollen na mar.”_ Thranduil breathed, still stunned.

“I have a home. It is in Imladris.” You started, slowly, unsure.

“Come. You must rest. I have... other things to attend to, but we do need to discuss this. Feren, prepare guest quarters for...”

“Y/N.” You finished.

“For Y/N, and her escort.” Thranduil’s eyes narrowed on Meludir and you stepped between them. 

“You will not harm him or lay ill will against him, verbal or non-verbal.” You replied. His gaze softened on you. He nodded curtly to you and Feren led you away, giving you a room split into two. You found some comfort in Meludir, needing to stay close in a foreign realm. You rested your head in his lap, letting him weave a fishtail braid into your hair. When you finally did move, he realized that your tunic was darkened with blood.

“ _Boe enni nestron! I need a healer!”_ The words flew from his lips with force that you did not expect from one so small. He rolled you to your back, pulling up your sleeve to reveal the deep gouges that were ripped out, exposing muscle. Meludir nearly gagged, placing his hand on the wounds to prevent you from bleeding out more. “ _Aran_ Thranduil, _Hest_ Feren, _Hest_ anyone! _Iesten_ !” Meludir begged. “ _Iesten_!” His cry brought a flood of people into your room as everything went dark.


	9. The Sador Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada/ada-nin - Dad/my dad  
> Honeg - Little brother  
> Mellon-nin - My friend  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one

Your fingers twitched, closing around a hand. “She’s coming around.” A husky male voice murmured. “How do you feel, Y/N?”

“I want  _ ada-nin _ .” You whispered.

“I am here.” Elrond’s voice mixed into those around you. “I was sent for. You were poisoned.”

“Meludir?” You asked. The hand yours was in squeezed lightly, reassuring you of his presence.

“I don’t... remember much.” You murmured softly. “Just bits and pieces of a conversation with King Thranduil and then everything kind of fades away.”

“That’s natural.” Elrond replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You were still for so long.”

“Did you... ever convince Lindir...” You asked.

“Barely awake and you want to ask about my brother?” Meludir teased.

“No, he is not convinced.” Elrond murmured.

“I told you-- he’s a dumb as a bag of bricks. Once he’s got his head wrapped around something, that’s it.” Meludir’s voice carried and you smiled.

“Well, he makes up for it in prettiness.” You whispered, deliriously smiling and thinking about Lindir.

“If you say so.”

“Delirium is taking her.” Thranduil’s voice cut in.

“No, she likes him.” Meludir replied. “Why she won’t just kiss him and get it over with is beyond me.”

“If I kissed your brother, I’m pretty sure his heart would stop.” You slurred.

“It’s delirium.” Elrond murmured. “Honest delirium, but delirium nonetheless.”

“You’d have to kiss him twice to make it start again, and there’s no freaking way he would be able to mistake it as anything else.” Meludir offered. You laughed softly, a smile on your lips as you faded back into darkness.

* * *

When you woke again, there were far less people in there with you. Your eyes found Elrond’s head tucked on your cot and you reached your fingers out to the braids in the back of his hair. You caught sight of your arm, swathed in white and vaguely remembered taking a hit for Meludir. He started to the feeling of another’s hand against his hair, turning his head to you.

“You’re awake.” He murmured quietly.

“ _ Ada-nin _ .” You whispered, your throat parched. He offered you a waterskin and the cool liquid rushed to you, whetting your thirst.

“First of all, this kingdom is a mess. Thranduil is... all over the place. It has been weeks since your injury, and a lot has happened in that time.”

“Meludir?” You asked again.

“He’s shaken at your injury, but he’s alright, unharmed.” Elrond replied. You sank back into the pillows, closing your eyes.

“What has happened?”

“The dwarves were on their way to Erebor to reclaim their homeland. They woke the dragon residing within. Laketown burned; all survivors were evacuated to Dale. There was war over the mountain-- Thranduil, Dain, Bard... the people of Dale. Thorin did not give them their recompense.”

“So they went to war?”

“Thranduil has a very impressive army. And then the mountain was attacked by Orcs.” Your eyes flew open. “And it has been made known to us that darkness has only slumbered, and now it is awake.”

“Is everyone alright?”

“It was a hard won victory for our people. Not without its loss of course. But yes, everyone survived.” Elrond murmured. “Thranduil would like to speak with you.”

“I’m not really...” You gestured.

“I can carry you.” He replied softly. “I can stay with you.”

“I do want you to stay,  _ ada-nin _ .” You murmured. There was a soft sort of look in his eyes as he gathered you into his arms. “I also want Meludir there.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a friend.” You replied. Elrond nodded curtly to you and mentioned something quietly and you realized that you were in the shared quarters. He looked paler than you remembered and more serious. He looked like... Lindir. You blinked. “Don’t go turning into your brother now, Meludir.” You teased softly.

“You could have died... and it was my fault.”

“If I recall correctly, we both rushed into battle. It is not your fault, Meludir, and I do not blame you.” You murmured. “ _ Honeg. Little brother. _ I will always protect you.” 

His eyes lit with the term and he pressed closer to Elrond’s side as the two of them walked together to Thranduil’s studies. Feren stepped aside after opening the door, giving Meludir a cursory glance over but saying nothing more. Elrond settled you down on the chaise, clearing his throat softly to alert the Elvenking of your presence. Thranduil’s eyes flickered to the three of you.

“I understand Elrond but not the scout. You insist on protecting him, but also on bringing him into matters that do not concern him.”

“Meludir is a friend. I want him here. He knows most of the story already.” You replied, your hand finding Meludir’s own as he sat down in front of the chaise.

“Very well.” Thranduil knew he could not argue with you and found he didn’t want to either. “Sadoron was my cousin. A full-blooded Doriath Sindar elf. He met a female Ranger that had bad experiences with men, while scouting and the two of them made a pact to travel together. Her name was Aria; she came from the race of men, though her land was unknown. I married them but they were wed secretly, for she did not want to be hunted, and thought her own kind might come after her. They stayed in the Greenwood after it became known that she was with child, but when she was close to delivery, she insisted on a female healer. I directed them to Rivendell, hoping that Elrond would be able to change their minds, but she was apparently insistent, and I apologize for that,  _ mellon-nin _ .” Elrond shook his head.

“It is in the past, Thranduil.”

“They were supposed to have an escort party of four. Two of my scouts and two of my warriors were supposed to go with them, but we received news from Lord Celeborn that an orc party had slain all travelers along the borders of Lorien. No child was recovered from the field. We presumed that you had been killed or taken by orcs and pursued the party, but again, nothing was recovered. You were lost.” Thranduil murmured.

“Haldir says that I was given to his parents, by warriors who did not have yet long to live.”

“I doubt that. I knew Aria and Sadoron. They would not have given up their child so easily! Sadoron was your mother’s hope that there was good in this world. She wanted you. She loved you enough to risk danger for you.”

“I always assumed that was for her own comfort.” Elrond murmured. “That she went to Galadriel for her own comfort.”

“Do you think Galadriel knows?” You asked quietly. “Celeborn wanted to send me back. He knew that our paths from Galadriel leaving Imladris and us leaving Lorien would not cross. The roads are not the same. He was insistent.”

“You presume that Celeborn knows about this situation? Why would he give scouts his time of day?” Thranduil asked.

“My brothers are Galadhrim. Do their orders not directly come from him?”

“Galadhrim orders come from Galadriel. She is the warrior between the two.” Elrond murmured. You blinked. “So what is your brother not telling you?”

“If they glamoured one child, why wouldn’t they glamour another?” You asked. “He’s my brother. He would not betray me. I do not believe he knows more.”

“You said yourself that he calls you  _ sadril-nin _ . My loyal one.”

“It is a term of endearment!” You protested.

“Is it?” Thranduil asked. “Feren, summon Celeborn and Galadriel... and...?”

“Haldir.” You supplied. Feren bowed curtly and left to do that. 

“We will get to the bottom of this.” Thranduil murmured. That left you to your thoughts and they were dark. You struggled to sit up, finding that your body was weak. You wanted to flee, to leave this place! You had no comfort, and Elrond sensed your distress, cradling you close to him, murmuring soft Elvish of comfort and ease. The sticky feeling of despair overwashed him and he focused on a light healing spell instead, breathing some relief back into your mind. You clung to him tightly, resting your head on his chest. 

Meludir saw the relationship first hand and could say there was nothing romantic about the way that Elrond held you. It reminded him of being younger himself, and his own parents holding him close and soothing his tears. He followed quietly behind Elrond as he retreated back to your quarters. Eventually when Elrond left you to sleep, Meludir sneaked to the bed, giving you bits of food and drink and holding your hand until you fell asleep. It did not come so easily for him either.


	10. The Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellon-nin - My friend  
> Hanar - Brother  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one  
> Aran - King

You woke in the morning to Meludir still holding your hand. He was definitely asleep and you had a little more strength to lift him into the bed and pull the blanket over him. You crept away into the bathroom, taking a bath and getting dressed. You left the bandages off; it was nothing more than scarring now, though it didn’t look pretty. You slipped past all the guards, scaling to the top of the kingdom and sitting outside, watching the orange leaves and pretty blue butterflies fly away in the wind. Thankfully your woolen tunic kept you warm as the wind beat against you.

How could anything ever be the same again? You didn’t want to think about Haldir lying to you. It could not be so!

“You seem troubled.” Thranduil’s voice cut to you. “People are looking for you.”

“Well, I’ve been found.” You replied. The Elvenking let out a huff of air softly, amused by your sass. He sat down next to you, pulling his knees to his chest as you had done. 

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted something more concrete and all I can do is plant seeds of doubt and despair. I can hope your brother is a good ellon and that fault falls in leaders as it should or I can hope your brother is a good ellon and Celeborn and Galadriel are just ignorant, although that makes them highly unfit to be leaders.” Thranduil murmured.

“What is a glamour? What does it do?”

“Glamour is magic. It depends on what you want it to do. I use mine to hide scars.” You blinked, looking at him. The flesh on his cheek slowly turned to sinew and bone, his eye greying over with damage before it vanished again and there was nothing left but perfect skin and blue eyes. “I would never use it on anyone else, and certainly not a child who cannot consent to it or understand it.” You leaned on his shoulder. “Elrond explained a little bit more of your story to me, but it is still difficult to make heads or tails of anything. I hope that your brother will provide more information.”

“I hope... he’s still my brother when it all ends.” You murmured.

“Given the closeness you two share... I hope that too.” Thranduil replied. “The Greenwood is open to you if you should want to stay here. I’d invite you to meet my son but I hear that you already have, and he has forfeit the throne. Were I to pass... you are the last line of royal blood. If you want it, I will prepare you to eventually have it.”

“You cannot mean that.” You whispered.

“But it’s the truth. Legolas is my only son, and he has forfeit the rule. Sadoron was the last of my kin’s bloodline, which makes you a royal by blood.”

“It is strange, going from the thought of just being raised by scouts to being some sort of princess or something.” You muttered. Thranduil tentatively placed his arm over your shoulders, drawing you close. You nested against his side, listening to him breathe, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Would you train me to be a warrior?” You asked.

“I am not an easy teacher.” Thranduil replied. “Nor am I a merciful one.”

“Elrond said you went to war. You don’t have a scratch on you. Clearly, I have a lot to learn.” You replied. Thranduil chuckled softly.

“If that is what you want,  _ mellon-nin _ , I will give it to you. But do not expect mercy.” You learned quickly that he meant it as you followed him to a training hall. He started and finished with grace and without mercy, endlessly training. And you stayed like that until the others arrived in the Greenwood.

Thranduil learned one thing very well. Meludir would call his moves beforehand and if he attempted to reach the scout in any way, he was met with your fury. You somehow innately knew moves from the Galadhrim warriors and were prepared moreso to defend Meludir at the cost of your own health, but still you spurred on. Your brothers had taught you well, so well that it remained ingrained over the glamour. He was certain that Haldir could not be deeply involved in the story, for what brother would teach his sister to defend herself if he were?

You had moved on from physical combat to combat with a training staff, that resulted in more bruises and little trickles of blood. And you were fierce with it. Thranduil suspected a lot of pent up anger that helped you bring down brutalizing blows. He was startled by Celeborn clearing his throat and barely brought his staff up to defend. You went for his legs, sweeping his knees out from under him and pressing your staff to his throat. “Yield.” You shut down the attempt to sweep your own legs by bringing your staff back down between your feet, stepping on the end of the staff which ended up smacking him in the face. “Yield.” You ordered again.

“I yield... for now.” Thranduil smiled as you backed away, picking up both the staffs and cleaning them, putting them away. You both were a mess of bruises and sweat but your eyes lit when you saw Haldir, sprinting towards him.

_ “Hanar!” _ Celeborn tried to block your way and tasted the ground before he realized what was happening. Your hand was knotted in his hair, pressing his head to the ground, and the captain behind him was chuckling softly. The pressure released and you flung yourself into Haldir’s arms.

“ _ Sadril-nin.” _ He purred out softly, hugging you back. “You reek.”

“But I am getting better, getting faster.” You replied, kissing his forehead sweetly. 

“I see that.” Haldir murmured, amusement in his voice. 

“Why did you stop her?” Thranduil asked, crossing his arms.

“She is not his responsibility.”

“ _ She  _ is a fully grown elleth who can make her own decisions. She is not anyone’s responsibility, but if you think that, then you can answer to me, or perhaps you can answer to Elrond. Whichever you think will be more merciful.” Thranduil’s voice lilted lightly, before dropping. “Believe me,  _ he  _ won’t be.” Thranduil turned on his heel, retreating. You brought Haldir to your shared quarters, regaling him through the door as you showered, putting on a fresh green tunic and brown leggings.

“He’s helped. Immensely.” You murmured, opening the door.

“ _ Aran _ Thranduil?” Haldir asked.

“Yes.” You breathed, taking his arm.

“That is more than I could have wished for, but I do not understand why I am here.”

“They think you might have more answers.” You hesitated. “You’re my brother... right?” Haldir sighed softly, taking you into his arms and holding you close. You could feel the fear that struck him through. “Haldir?” You asked softly. 

“I am the protector of this family. I am your brother, but you will not like what you see.”

“You’re my brother. You are family. I will not turn you away.” You replied fiercely.

“I have to put hope into those words.” Haldir murmured, walking with you to Thranduil’s study. Thranduil recognized the mark of the glamour on Haldir as glamour users did to one another.

“So you do have answers.” Thranduil murmured. Haldir glanced down to you. 

“I was trained to use glamour, yes. But I would not use it on a child and I was punished for it.” Haldir replied lowly.

“What happened that day?” Elrond asked. Haldir noted that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were absent.

“Where are the Lord and Lady?”

“They are not to be a part of this conversation.” Thranduil replied. “I do not want them influencing your answers.” Haldir shut his mouth, pursing his lips into a firm line. He let out a sigh, taking off his armor and tunic, dropping his undershirt to the pile, and dropped his glamour. Ugly scars littered his body, twisting around his skin. Lash marks cut across his back, matting flesh together in lumps of scarring. He knelt, lifting his eyes to Thranduil and the king could see a mark that cut across his eye had rendered the eye grey. 

“I protect this family.” Haldir growled. “ _ All _ my family.”

“This is abuse.” Elrond whispered. “Why would they do this to you?”

“They were glamour users, enamored with power. They could do anything they wanted to do... and get away with it, because it’s easy to abuse the glamour.” Haldir replied. “They didn’t used to be like that. I think they genuinely loved us at one point, but they became obsessed with keeping us so safe from evil that they became evil themselves.” You touched his scarring lightly, running your fingers down the trails of scarring.

_ “Hanar.” _ You breathed out quietly.

“Glamour has many powers.” Thranduil murmured.

“You never found the orcs that supposedly took the child. They weren’t orcs. They were glamoured elves.”

“Why?” Thranduil asked. “Sadoron was Royal blood!”

“And you think my parents wouldn’t have been jealous of that? Royal blood in Lorien? Next to the Lord and Lady, no one has heard of such a thing. Imagine the dangers it brings. Imagine what a target would be on their back.”

“Your parents tipped off the pack that eventually slaughtered them?” Thranduil asked. 

“Then guised themselves as Orcs? And took a child from dying parents?” Elrond asked.

“It’s much worse than that.” Haldir replied. “I’ve tried to repress the memories, but I still see them clear as day.” Elrond dry-retched, needing to excuse himself when he realized the implications. Thranduil leaned back on his desk, his knuckles white with strain. You took Haldir’s hand in your own, grateful that he still pulled you close and held you to his bare skin.

“Do you think I was rewarded for trying to stop them? No.” Haldir shook his head. “They killed her, Aria. And Sadoron, he was too weak to fight back and he still tried with everything he could to protect his daughter. They cut her out of the womb. They stole her from dying parents, in an attack they orchestrated. They put us in the Galadhrim registry as soon as we were eligible. They separated us. They tore a family apart and put it back together only to tear apart again and flee, for they knew their sins. What chance did my sister ever have of knowing the truth in Imladris?”

“And where does Celeborn fall into this?” Thranduil asked, his eyes darkened with rage.

“I do not know.” Haldir replied. “I assume that my parents used a glamour on everything and everyone around them. But they avoided Galadriel like a plague.”

“She would have known better. But then why didn’t she stop it!?” Thranduil growled.

“To avoid war.” You murmured. “You would have gone to war with Lorien. She had a people to protect.”

“You were a part of that people. Haldir is a part of that people!” Thranduil gestured. “Tell me, was the sacrifice worth it?”

“It cannot be known.” You replied.

“You are surprisingly calm for this information.” Thranduil replied. “How are you not angry or disgusted?”

“You’re talking about people who abandoned me in the Grey Havens to sail to Valinor. I wept for them. I thought I loved them. But I’ve never shared the same closeness with them that I shared with my brothers.” You murmured. “Now I see what love is like.”

“You protect the scout. It is the same love.” Thranduil realized. “Does his brother know that you share a different love for him?” You blushed, thinking about Lindir.

“N-no.” You stammered. 

“But we can fix that.” Meludir murmured, teasing. “First we just need to get him to loosen up, lighten up, maybe even smile...” You blushed pink. “Or throw him in the river. That seemed to work last time.”

“You threw him in the river?” Thranduil asked.

“She painted him with mud. I helped. He gave in to it too.” Meludir remarked.

“Why not bring him here? It’s away from Imladris.”

“That’s just the thing. It’s away from Imladris.”

“Tell Elrond that he needs some time off.”

“He wouldn’t know what to do with time off.” Meludir muttered.

“Then I’ll invite him here.” Thranduil replied. “He’d be a fool to refuse  _ my _ invitation.”


	11. The Protector of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran/Aran-nin - King/My King  
> Ada/ada-nin - Dad/My Dad  
> Nana - Mom  
> Ion-nin - My son  
> Hir - Lord  
> Hest - Captain

By the time Elrond returned, he came bearing Celeborn and Galadriel. Thranduil laid the truth bare for them. Celeborn looked horrified. Galadriel only listened with a relatively neutral expression. Her eyes expressed sympathy but it also told you that she knew the truth. “So that’s the truth. And now you know what happens in your realm under your watchful eyes.”

“Do not be so spiteful, _aran-nin_.” You murmured.

“How can I not? You are my kin. How dare you be treated like this!? How dare your brothers be treated like this?! It’s horrid!” Thranduil remarked. You curled up close to Haldir, soaking in his warmth.

“Valinor may yet reject them.” Galadriel murmured. “There is a chance they could be brought to trial before you.” Your breath hitched and you buried your head against Haldir’s leg. He too shivered under the implications. A hand touched on both your shoulders, bringing you both under an embrace.

“You’ve done right by the eyes of your siblings, but _I_ will shield you from anything farther.” Elrond growled.

“ _Ada-nin_.” You whimpered softly.

“They are not elflings, Elrond.” Celeborn murmured.

“I do not care.” Elrond replied. “They are children who were never told of love. Children who never knew to call their parents _ada_ and _nana_. They are mine! And I will protect them with my life!” He snarled bitterly. You were grateful to have him on your side for certain.

“If Valinor does reject them, if their souls are found to be corrupt...” Galadriel started. “What will you do to them?”

“They deserve to be executed.” Thranduil muttered.

“I do not want to see them.” You murmured, torn between Haldir and Elrond before giving up and wrapping your arms around Elrond, burying your head in his robes. Thranduil saw it then-- you may have been full grown, but these were the behaviors of a child frightened of the future. You lost your childhood to these people, and seeing Elrond, having Elrond was this childlike comfort that you displayed. Haldir certainly knew better to engage it, though he too leaned his head against Elrond’s chest, relishing in the comfort of a protector.

“I would not be nice if I did see them.” Haldir murmured. “But leave Y/N out of it. She’s suffered too much at their hands. If she wants to hide, let her hide.”

“It is not becoming...”

“Enough.” Thranduil hissed. “Let her have her _Ada_. She was robbed of that comfort as a child. Full grown or not, I know I’d give anything to hide in my father’s robes one more time.” Thranduil said, his voice quivering. “Fear is normal, natural. Leave her alone.” He admonished Celeborn quietly. “And you, you’ve been surprisingly quiet.” He addressed Galadriel.

“I... was looking on the future, trying to scry out details.”

“And what did you see?” Thranduil asked. “One path out many?”

“I saw happiness... and I saw death. I saw fear give way to anger, and anger give way to victory. There is so much unwritten in war.” Galadriel murmured. “I saw hope.” Trust Galadriel’s answer to be vague, but Thranduil knew it was better that way. You managed to catch his eye and gesturing vaguely with your head, and yes, Thranduil agreed that some things were better worked out with a staff in hand. He turned and left wordlessly and you followed him, down to the training hall.

You warmed up, trying to keep a clear mind as Thranduil did the same. You sparred with him ruthlessly, adapting his policy of no mercy. Blood and bruises no longer mattered to you. You both were hell-bent.

“You won’t separate them?” Haldir asked. Elrond looked on the fight with trepidation in his eyes. 

“They’re both angry.” He murmured. Even Meludir was quiet, pensive. “What good would come of separating them? I’m more likely to get my nose broken.” Elrond replied. “These Doriath Sindar elves will go down fighting.” You spun on your heel, catching Thranduil in the jaw with your other heel, sending him tumbling to the ground, the breath knocked from him. “At least we know that she is perfectly capable of defending herself.” As you offered your hand to Thranduil, he pulled you to the ground beside him and you chuckled softly, just laying there for a moment. “Oropher would have loved her, as much as Thranduil does, I suspect.” Elrond murmured. “He wouldn’t have stood for the injustice. He would have pursued things until the truth came out.”

“Why didn’t Thranduil?”

“I imagine he did. But he was thrust into the throne young too. Oropher would have known more, had more resources to utilize, and known how to apply them correctly.” Elrond replied. “I am sorry, that you and your siblings have suffered so much in our realms. It’s not right and I can’t undo it.”

“You care for her, truly, deeply. I see your parenthood showing through. It’s... comforting.” Haldir murmured. “I can’t ever remember a time where I called them with terms of family. Perhaps it was a glamour, perhaps not. They were scouts so we were on our own for quite a bit of time. Being the eldest meant that I was in charge of raising my siblings.” Haldir glanced up to Elrond. “If she calls you with such terms of family... could we...?” He let the question hang. “ _Ada_?” He whispered.

“Yes, _ion-nin_. You can.” Elrond murmured. There was a relief in Haldir’s eyes as he pressed his hand to his chest. “There’s no need to save face. I know that the four of you are close and rely on physical contact as a means of bonding. I've reared human children before. I’m not scared.” Elrond wrapped his arm over Haldir’s shoulder and brought him close. “Though, being commander of the Galadhrim is... an impressive achievement.”

“As you said, I have no need to save face.” Haldir replied, leaning against Elrond, though he kept his hands to himself.

“I have two grown sons of my own blood and if they asked me to hold them, I probably still would.” Elrond whispered. “Though I doubt they would ask. I am more likely to get that out of the humans.”

“Hm.” Haldir watched you and Thranduil just lay there on the floor, one arm on the other’s, no words needing to be spoken between the two of you. There was so much unsaid emotion in the air-- anger, hatred, disgust. You could feel it; you knew he could feel it. You let your thoughts wander and they settled onto pushing Lindir into the river and his shocked expression and a laugh bubbled over. You covered your mouth, a blush flooding into your cheeks.

“I know that look.” Meludir murmured. “Hey now, there’s plenty of rivers in the Greenwood to push him into! Plenty to swim in too.”

“I think your cues are too obvious.” Thranduil remarked. 

“I do not mind Meludir’s teasing. If anything, it will be the push that drives me to capture his brother for my own.” 

Thranduil chuckled softly. “I’m glad that there is still some joy left in your life. I will invite him here. Let us see what he makes of it.”

* * *

_Hir Lindir, your presence is requested in the Greenwood by order of the king, Aran Thranduil. Please do not delay._

_Hest Feren, Captain of the Kingsguard_

* * *

Lindir stared at the letter, hoping that he hadn’t done anything wrong. His eyes were blown wide and he hurriedly packed a bag with some extra robes and rations and mounted a horse, spurring it out into the night, with little command to at least keep Elrond’s house in order.


	12. Lindir Arrives to the Greenwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanar - Brother  
> Brethil-nin/brethil - My Princess/Princess  
> Aran-nin - My King  
> Bereth-nin - My Queen  
> Hir-nin - My Lord  
> Navaer - Farewell  
> Ada-nin - My Dad  
> Le melin - I love you  
> Iell - Daughter

You and Meludir were on top of the castle, having scaled the building and were contentedly eating and watching the stars together. The sound of a horse brought your attention over the edge and you watched as Lindir’s horse trotted across the bridge. He dismounted with grace.

“Lindir!” Meludir called out his name and the older elf turned, looking for the voice. “Up here!” 

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Lindir asked, seeing his younger brother. Your face soon joined him. “Oh.”

“Oh? You could be a little more elaborate than that,  _ hanar _ !” Meludir teased.

“What do you want me to say?” Lindir asked. “I received a summons by the king. I need to go.”

“You need to relax.” You murmured.

“How can I? There’s no one to watch Lord Elrond’s house and I’ve been summoned by the Elvenking.” Lindir replied, giving his reins to a guard and slipping inside. You certainly missed your chance to push him in the river as you slipped in behind him. You took shortcuts to Thranduil’s throne, composing your behavior into neutrality. Thranduil saw you sitting there and only chuckled.

“Taking every chance to practice,  _ brethil-nin _ ?” He asked, cupping your face softly, fitting a crown to your head.

“He’s frantic. Worried he probably did something wrong.” You murmured. “Perhaps my presence will assuage him.”

“Or if he’s everything his brother says he is, you could probably just kiss him. I think the message would get across fairly clearly.” Thranduil remarked, weaving the silver strands into your hair. You removed yourself from the throne. “No, sit. I will stand.” Thranduil murmured, taking a position at the bottom of the steps. “Approach.” Feren led Lindir onto the dais and his mouth dropped open to the sight of you sitting on the throne. He struggled to compose himself, sadness flashing across his eyes.

“ _ Aran-nin, bereth-nin. _ ” Lindir bowed.

“ _ Brethil-nin _ .” Thranduil corrected. “A Queen has not sat on that throne in a long time. Perhaps one day she will be Queen, but that day is not today.” Thranduil remarked. “ _ Hir-nin _ Lindir.”

“You summoned me, my king?”

“I did.” Thranduil murmured.

“Have I done something wrong, _ aran-nin _ ?” Lindir asked.

“Not at all. I would like you to stay here in the Greenwood for a little bit.” Thranduil replied.

“I have a duty to the House of Elrond.” Lindir replied softly.

“Elrond’s house can run itself in your absence.” 

“I...”

“He is returning tonight as well. It can survive without him for a few days.” Thranduil steamrolled right over him. 

“I...” Lindir stammered, not sure what to say. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

“As your brother would say, have some fun.” Lindir blinked, staring at Thranduil.

“You sent Meludir back to Imladris for that reason. Why...” He caught a glimpse of you smiling. “You have something to do with this. Why are you so hell-bent on tormenting me? What joy do you get out of it?”

“You’re the one who assumes something when it’s not, Lindir.” You replied, standing and coming down off the throne. “First Elrond, then Thranduil. You seem to think my type is older ellons who’ve already been married. I’ll give you a hint.” You leaned in close, letting your breath skim across his cheek. “They’re not my type.” Lindir spluttered.

“You literally slept with him!”

“I sleep with my brothers. Are you going to accuse me of having sex with them too?” Thranduil’s jaw dropped. You were brutal. Lindir’s cheeks turned pink.

“N-no! That’s a family bond!”

“Mhmm.” You replied. “My point exactly.” You murmured, leaving him to stammer and stutter, and make a complete fool of himself in front of Thranduil.

“Uh, ah...” Lindir’s cheeks were red all the way up to his ears as Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him. “Ah...”

Thranduil couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at Lindir’s embarrassment. “Oh she had something to do with it alright. She says you work too much, that you need to take a break, and learn to have some fun, to relax. So welcome to the Greenwood. Take a break. Learn to have some fun and relax.” Thranduil remarked. “Perhaps you’d like to share quarters with your brother?”

“That would be fine.” Lindir replied, absentmindedly following Feren to the shared quarters, finding that they were more than just Meludir. Elrond was sat cross legged in the floor, recounting an old story while Meludir leaned forward in rapt attention and both you and Haldir filled the onyx hair with different sorts of braids. He turned pink again when he saw you, taking a seat next to his brother, and listening to the story. 

Eventually you ended up leaning against Elrond’s back, dozing on his shoulder, and when he finally did move, it was to pick you up and place you into bed, wrapping you warmly as Haldir settled into the bed next to you. “ _ Navaer, iell-nin, ion-nin. Losto vae. Farewell, my daughter, my son. Sleep well.” _

“ _ Navaer, ada-nin.”  _ Haldir breathed quietly, wrapping his arm around you and holding you close.

_ “Le melin, ada-nin.” _ You murmured. You felt Elrond drop a kiss to the top of your head.

“ _ Le melin, iell.” _ Elrond whispered, taking his leave of the four of you. Lindir realized quickly that he was indeed meant to share a bed with Meludir and managed the bed carefully after undressing to his leggings, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He couldn’t remember the last time he shared a bed with Meludir, and hoped he wouldn’t... but well into Haldir snoring, Meludir poked him in the side.

“What?” Lindir hissed.

“She likes you.” Meludir whispered.

“She’s a _Brethil_.” Lindir replied. “Far above my station.”

“Mhmm... but you’re the only one she cares about.” Meludir murmured.

“Don’t be absurd.” Lindir hissed. “She’ll marry someone of her rank.”

“You really do work too much.” Meludir frowned, turning on his side. Lindir almost sensed... distress from his younger brother, and instinctively pulled Meludir flush to him, trying to comfort the elfling. “You don’t see the world around you anymore.” Meludir muttered.

“I have a duty...”

“Fuck your duty.” Meludir retorted, turning to face Lindir. “Don’t you think there are more important things out there than your duty? You don’t see the happiness on her face when she thinks about you.”

“Perhaps because she does not display it face to face?”

“You’re incredibly passive, Lindir. You hide yourself behind neutrality. It’s the face you’ve put on for your “duty.” It’s become your whole life. Is that all it will ever be? Just Lindir, the right hand of Lord Elrond? Why? When you could have so much more?” Meludir asked, rolling back over and tossing Lindir’s hand back to his side. Lindir didn’t sleep much that night, just staring up at the ceiling until dawn broke over the alcove. He heard the soft stirring and you got up, pulling the blanket over your brother and using the bathroom to change, accepting the meal from Feren and taking breakfast with Meludir in the beginning of the day.

He rolled to his side, away from the two of you. You glanced in his direction to be met with his back. “Don’t even think about it.” Meludir muttered. “I tried last night.”

“Stubborn?” You asked.

“Stupid.” Meludir replied.

“I’m awake, you know.” Lindir muttered.

“I know you are. You were meant to hear it.” Meludir growled.

“You just an elfling; what do you know?” Lindir muttered under his breath. Hot tea splattered across his back and he yelped, turning around. You were gone and Meludir was holding his cup in shock as the empty one clattered to the ground, shattering on impact.

“Great.” Meludir muttered. “Just great.”


	13. Resolution... Between Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanar - Brother  
> Ada-nin - My Dad

“I...” Lindir was at a loss of words. “Yes, I’m sure she likes me. When else do elleths throw food and drink on me?” He asked angrily.

“ _ Hanar _ , she’s like an older sister to me!”

“She is not your family!”

“She’s more family than you are!” Meludir knew those words bit deep into Lindir when he saw his brother’s lips tremble before setting into a firm line.

“Fine.” Lindir spat.

“Lindir, I...” Meludir stood.

“No.” Lindir shook his head. “It was a mistake to come. I will not throw King Thranduil’s invitation in his face, but I want nothing to do with you.” He pulled on his undershirt and slipped out. 

* * *

You were by the docks on the edge of the Greenwood, skipping stones into the water angrily. Lindir saw you there and couldn’t decipher his feelings about it. He hoped you could swim. He was about to shove you in when the wood beneath his foot creaked and you turned. Knowing his intent now, he pushed you in. You ducked beneath the dock, resurfacing quietly. You watched him step to the edge and ducked beneath the water again, propelling yourself out of the shallow water and wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to look, pulling him into the water with you. He gasped at the cold shock, surfacing with a shiver. He didn’t dodge the wall of water you sent at him, soaking him farther as you brooded beneath the surface, only eyes surfaced with the occasional breath.

“You didn’t have to be such a prick to your brother.” You finally murmured. “You deserved that.”

“Oh, and did you stick around to hear what he said to me after? About how you’re more family than I am, his own flesh and blood?” Lindir spat.

“I’m sure you do a good job of acting like it.” You retorted.

“You don’t have to protect him! He’s not yours to manage! He has a path to follow!”

“He is a child!” You snapped. “Why rob him of his childhood?! Let him have his fun! Let someone in your family have fun!” You replied. Lindir snapped, sending a wave of water in your direction. You ducked beneath the water, swimming out deeper.

“I don’t recall you being the boss of me!” Lindir growled.

“If I were, I would have grabbed you by your ears and made you apologize to your brother.”

“You’re not my mother either! You fill his head with lies and use him to get to me! Again, why do you enjoy tormenting me?!”

“Nothing he tells you is a lie!” You retorted angrily. “And somehow you think that he’s the only one in that scheme, but I did not put Meludir or Thranduil up to that!” You hissed. Lindir blinked.  _ Nothing he tells you is a lie. She likes you. You’re the only one she cares about.  _ He stopped for a moment, staring out across the water to you. You arched an eyebrow slightly, staring right back.

“I... am beneath your station. You should pick someone of your own rank. You are a princess.”

“No, I’m Sindar. Just because I’m royal blood does not mean that I will choose that path.”

“It is your duty...”

“To follow my heart. I have been pushed and pulled in every direction since I was a child.  _ Ada-nin _ is giving me freedom.” You replied. “Thranduil is training me, yes, to be a Queen because his son has forfeit the throne. But I do not know that it will be the path I choose. What if I want a path beside someone else?” You asked. Lindir blushed.

“You do not know what you ask.” He murmured. “Please, I beg of you. Choose someone else.”

“Why?”

“I am not worth...” You frowned, swimming through the water sleekly, popping up near him. 

“Why do you doubt your worth?”

“I have insinuated horrible things about you! Embarrassed you in front of the king!” Lindir replied. “I hurt my own brother... and he... he hurt me right back. I am not worthy of your attention, let alone your affection.” Lindir replied, feeling small. You stood, gathering Lindir into your arms, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him into the water with you.

“I decide who gets my affection.” You murmured, kissing his cheek softly. “Lindir.” You breathed, warm against his cold skin. “You’ll adjust to the water faster if you’re actually in it.” You whispered. He shivered under your touch. “Oh Lindir.” You whispered, keeping your lips on his cheek. “I only ever wanted to see you smile, to see you laugh. You’re so very pretty and so very humble.”

“Hardly.” He muttered.

“Ok, so what if you’re not humble? You  _ are  _ pretty.” You murmured. He blushed deeply. You nipped against his cheek lightly, nibbling just under his jaw, making him squeak and squirm. “Please, Lindir.” You whispered, your mouth at his ear. “Court me.” You breathed.

“I... cannot give you an answer now, with the issue with my brother pressing at me.” Lindir admitted. “Let me... take some time to figure it out.” He murmured. “Let me resolve things with my brother and I will answer you.” You let him go, noting the way the undershirt clung to his body as he shivered, standing up. You went back to skipping stones over the water, your heart a little lighter.

* * *

Lindir found the room empty but he half expected that. He asked around but no one seemed to know where Meludir was. He even checked the roof but found nothing. He didn’t give up though, looking in places that could fit a smaller elf. Eventually he ran into you again and then knew why he couldn’t find Meludir, because he was attached to you, like literally attached to you, as if he’d run and jumped on you, and you didn’t seem to mind or care that he was there.

You stopped short at the end of the hallway, seeing Lindir at the other end. He hadn’t even bothered to change and was just staring at the two of you. “Your brother has been looking for you.” Meludir sniffled, burying his head against your shoulder. “Do you have something to say to him?” You prompted. Lindir touched his brother’s shoulder lightly, not expecting Meludir to throw himself at him and wrap his arms and legs around him like he’d done to you.

“I love you! And I’m sorry. I...” Meludir whined, burying his head in Lindir’s shoulder as he cried.

“I... spoke in anger, Meludir, and I shouldn’t have. You... were right. I’m sorry.” Lindir breathed. “And I love you too, despite being stupid enough to never tell that to you.” Lindir murmured, rubbing his brother’s back gently.

“You’re f-f-freezing.” Meludir hiccuped. “Did you fall in a river or something?” Lindir then noticed that you had since changed.

“Or something.” Lindir replied.

“You need to t-take a bath.” Meludir sniffled, holding him close. You smiled lightly, touching Meludir’s shoulder, then Lindir’s.

“I expect your answer when you’ve had some time to think about it.” You murmured, leaving to find Thranduil for your nightly training. Lindir took Meludir’s advice and ran his bathwater warm, sinking into it with a shiver.


	14. The Rejection of Valinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iell-nin - My daughter  
> Ion-nin - My son  
> Ada - Dad  
> Maer - Yes  
> Aran-nin - My King  
> Hanar - Brother  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one  
> Brethil-nin - My princess

You let the days pass and when you were ready for an answer, you got one that you weren’t expecting instead, in a letter from Elrond and Galadriel.

**_Iell-nin, Ion-nin,_ **

**_We received our answer from Cirdan at the Grey Havens’ docks-- a ship returning from the West. Aboard it only two, the obvious two. I am sure that they realized we knew the truth from my displeased expression. They tried to flee but Cirdan detained them; Galadriel bound them with magic upon her arrival. We are bringing them to the Greenwood. If ever you needed to hide, now would be the time. Celeborn is bringing the Galadhrim, all the Galadhrim, to stand as witnesses to this trial. Your brothers will be included in this if they wish, though it was to my understanding that Haldir shouldered most of the burden and that your twin siblings may not even be much affected. I apologize that it came upon you so quickly. I can and will do my best to shield you from any repercussions from bringing them into the same realm as you._ **

**_With love,_ **

**_Your Ada, Elrond_ **

You wrinkled your nose as you showed the letter to both Thranduil and Haldir. Thranduil’s expression grew serious. “I would like them to try to use a glamour on me!” He growled. You glanced at Haldir in question.

“You can’t glamour something that has already been glamoured. They won’t be able to touch Thranduil and they won’t be able to touch me.” Haldir replied softly. “Stay away from the trial.” He murmured.

“We won’t hold it here.” Thranduil replied. “There is a courtroom tucked away in the back. Between the Galadhrim and my army, they dare not attack.”

“What about the Kingsguard?” Haldir asked.

“They have a place-- protecting Y/N and those she chooses to keep with her.” Thranduil replied. “I am assigning them there immediately. Feren, you have your orders. Relay them to your captains. Move them somewhere secure.”

“ _ Maer, aran-nin.” _ Feren bowed, leaving them alone.

“Rumil? Orophin?” You asked.

“I do not want them involved. I do not want the chance that they could be glamoured either.” Haldir ordered.

“I will protect them,  _ hanar.” _

“And they will protect you,  _ sadril-nin.” _ Haldir murmured, drawing you close. “Keep the scout close to you; I know how much he means to you. Perhaps he will provide you comfort.”

“And his brother?” Thranduil asked. You blushed. “I heard you asked him to court you.”

“He has not given me an answer yet and now while things are so... turbulent, I am not sure that I want it now.” You murmured. 

“ _ Brethil-nin _ , this way.” Feren bowed to you and gestured. You pulled Haldir in for a hug, holding him close to you.

“Be careful. I love you. Stay safe.”

“I love you too, sister.” Haldir replied. You let go, offering your arms to Thranduil. He accepted slowly, drawing you in close for a hug.

“If I can spare Elrond, I will send him to you.” Thranduil murmured. “If the guard tells you to get out, I want you to go without question.”

“Thranduil.” You whispered.

“My son is in the wilds, searching for a group of rangers called the Dunedain. If things come to that...” You whined softly, hating that he implied his death. “Go. I will not let you fall to them again.” Thranduil whispered, letting go. You followed Feren to a secure location; you weren’t even sure where it was in the underground castle, only that you had to pass through several guards to get there. Lindir and Meludir were already there, all their things, all your things moved into the room.

“What’s going on?” Lindir asked, seeing the torn expression on your face.

“Valinor rejected my adoptive parents. They made landfall in the docks of the Grey Havens.” You whispered. “Elrond and Galadriel are bringing them to trial in the Greenwood.” You murmured. Meludir stood, coming to your side, understanding silently that you wanted a hug or at least his hand. You took both.

“What about Haldir?” Lindir asked.

“My brother is glamoured. They can’t glamour him again, and they won’t be able to touch Thranduil either.” You replied. “He intends to stand in the trial.” You held Meludir close to you, relishing in the warmth of the elfling, closing your eyes and sinking into your own bed. “I do not expect an answer, nor do I want it right now, Lindir.” You whispered, sinking into a troubled sleep. You woke only when the twins appeared and they took a somber place in a nest with you. No words were even needed at that point. You assumed they had taken horses. They soon fell asleep and it evaded you.

You slipped out of bed. There was no alcove in this room but there was a small library and you let your fingers run over the book covers. You realized you weren’t the only one awake when you found Lindir nestled in a chair, half dozed with a book slipping from his hands. He jolted awake when you caught the book, placing a bookmark in it and putting it aside on the small table beside him.

“Am I bothering you?” Lindir asked quietly.

“No, I didn’t mean to wake you.” You whispered. “I can’t sleep.”

“That’s probably normal.” He murmured. “If I can get some healing herbs, I could make you tea or perhaps even put your mind to ease enough to let you sleep.”

“It’s kind of you, Lindir.” You whispered. He stifled a yawn, knocking softly on the door and asking the guard on duty for some healing herbs. Everything else had been provided for. “I think we’re in a safe house of sorts. Something that Thranduil may have used when his own son was an elfling.”

“It is well provided for, and seems sturdy.” Lindir remarked quietly, gathering the herbs that were given to him and carrying them to the small kitchen, brewing you a cup of tea, steeping a few choice herbs in it. “I find sometimes that Lord Elrond cannot sleep either; this seems to help him, so I hope it will do the same for you.” Lindir murmured, bringing you the cup of tea. You took it with a quiet thanks, taking small sips.

“Chamomile?” You asked.

“With elderberry flowers.” Lindir confirmed. “To relieve anxiety.” You leaned your head on his shoulder as the two of you sat together.

“I’m scared, Lindir.” You finally admitted. “I can hope that nothing will go wrong, but it frightens me. I’ve grown close to all these people; I don’t think I could stand to lose any of them.” You whispered. You closed your eyes, taking another sip of the tea.

“I... don’t know what to tell you.” Lindir replied. “Just focus on the now. I’m here. You’ve got your twin brothers, and Meludir. And we’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He pulled his arm over your shoulders, drawing you close.  _ “ _ I’ve got you _ , brethil-nin.”  _ You drifted in Lindir’s arms as the night seemed to drag on for forever. Lindir briefly stirred to Meludir placing a blanket over your forms but did not wake otherwise.


	15. The Safehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nethel - Sister  
> Hanar - Brother  
> Brethil-nin - My Princess  
> Aran - King  
> Hir-nin - My Lord  
> Adar - Father

Morning came and passed and the two of you slept in relative silence until the whispers finally breached your consciousness. You vaguely recognized them as belonging to your brothers but why would they... And then the body beneath you took in a sharp breath before settling, a hand dragging across your back lightly before the body relaxed further into sleep. You realized that your head was not in fact on Haldir’s broad chest and that no doubtedly you had fallen asleep in Lindir’s arms and he was apparently very content to keep holding you.

“ _ He’s cute at least.” _ You frowned, wrinkling your nose at your brothers whispering between the two of them. 

“It’s nothing but harmless fun,  _ nethel.” _ Orophin remarked.

“Your idea of harmless fun is to poke it and run away. Well here’s my thoughts for you; don’t poke it when you don’t have anywhere to run.” You growled quietly. Lindir groaned out softly beneath you, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mmm.” 

“The pair of you are quite dashing.” Orophin teased. Whack! He got smacked upside the head for it, sending him toppling into Rumil. You stomped off into the bathroom to shower and get changed. You weren’t planning on moving much but you dressed in a tunic and leggings anyways, remembering Thranduil’s words. You hoped things wouldn’t come to that. You prayed things wouldn’t come to that.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Rumil asked. “Read books?” You came out of the bathroom, finding that the kitchen was already stocked and whipping up a small breakfast. Meludir jumped right in and helped you make a batch of lembas, showing you the sweeter recipe. It ended up being piping hot when you dusted it in the sugar, cutting out a square and finding Lindir in the library across the room.

“Here.” You presented it shyly.

“You didn’t have to...” Lindir sniffed, his eyes going wide. “Meludir.” You nodded slightly and he accepted the treat with a soft thanks. You heard the rustle of leaves and looked behind you to see that Lindir had stuffed his cheeks full like a bloody chipmunk and was licking his fingers. Nothing short of laughter rang out over the library as you covered your mouth, trying to catch your breath as you shook your head.

“Never admit it, indeed.” You murmured. “I wonder if that’s because it’s gone the moment it's in your hands?” You asked. He didn’t even have the grace to look ashamed, holding up his hand for a moment so that he could at least chew it and swallow it, washing it down with his tea.

“Pardon me.” Lindir replied. “You stayed a little longer than I thought you would and given we have to share it...”

“You can have my portion if you want it so badly.” You murmured.

“I could not take it from you.” Lindir whispered. “But thank you, for your offer.” You chuckled softly, foregoing your share for some of the dried rations, nibbling on some dried meat that kept your stomach full. You delicately dropped your share onto Lindir’s chest as he lay across the chaise, book between his fingers.

“You won’t put me out. Just try to savor this one.” You whispered, taking a seat on the cushions around the chaise, resting your head on his legs. “I’ve never been in a safe house. There’s not much to do is there?”

“I think that we’re lucky we have a library.” Lindir replied. You hmed softly. “Do you feel any better?”

“I think I had a comfortable pillow last night.” You murmured. His laughter spilled into the library, which prompted a rushed sprint from Meludir to stare into the cozy nest in the center of the bookshelves where you both had holed up. Lindir grumbled softly.

“The world is not ending,  _ hanar. _ ” Lindir rumbled out quietly.

“Yeah, but...” Meludir protested. Lindir rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his book.

“I am pleased to be of service,  _ brethil-nin _ .” Meludir arched an eyebrow and got a book in his face. “Not like that, you... you!” Lindir growled. “Child!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Meludir retorted. “You’re the one whose mind went there!” He tossed the book back to Lindir’s lap, which made the elder elf wheeze out a reply, crossing his legs as he glared at Meludir. Said elfling was giving him a very pointed look, and Lindir gave him one right back. Meludir gestured, about to the whole of the library and Lindir just shook his head.

“Not now,  _ hanar.” _ Lindir replied. Meludir looked disappointed. You were fairly sure that you had to be the topic of their silent words and vague gestures. “Enough.” Lindir murmured. “Let it go.” Somewhat miffed, Meludir wrinkled his nose and eventually left. You dozed to the comfort of Lindir nearby, not knowing what else to do, and finding that you were actually tired again, but then again a full stomach and not much else to do would probably do it. You supposed there were downsides to only being half elven, though it didn’t seem to affect Elrond, perhaps because he’d had more time to master it. You felt your space being invaded by the twins and even eventually Meludir.

“You won’t join us?” Orophin asked. You very firmly planted your elbow in his ribs. 

“Orophin!” You hissed. 

“Heh.” Lindir shook his head. “I’m comfortable where I am.” No less than the roar of a beast echoed throughout the castle, rage shaking the ceiling above his head and he flinched. Meludir curled into your lap, burying his head in your shoulder.

“Was that...”

“ _ Aran _ Thranduil.” Meludir whimpered. But the feral sound that came next, shaking the ceiling and the ground too, rattling books from their shelves where they fell to the floor, was so deep and so intense that you could sense the emotion attached to it-- pain, rage, hatred-- things that you did not expect to come from the Lord of Imladris. Lindir sucked in a sharp breath as you placed your hand on his leg, his fingers finding your own.

_ “Hir-nin Elrond.  _ He will bite if he has no other weapon.” Lindir remarked. “But it would be unlike him to be unarmed.”

“I hope that they remain unharmed.” You whispered.

“Elrond is not defenseless. He portrays his facade well-- a healer, a wizened leader, a guardian-- but those who know him will not have forgotten that he is a commander, a warrior, an elf mage who has power beyond what it would seem like for him to have. And above all, he is a father,  _ adar. _ You haven’t seen him be feral.”

“You have?”

“I was serving at Elrond’s side when his wife was still in these lands. His children, all his children, are worth more to him than his pride, his reputation. He did bite someone once, for insinuating things about Arwen when she was just an elfling. Nothing will say feral like seeing him with blood running down his chin because someone said something crass about his daughter. I can’t imagine what he will do to  _ them. _ ” Lindir replied.


	16. The Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada/ada-nin - Dad/my dad  
> Sadril-nin - My loyal one  
> Iell-nin - My daughter

It wasn’t very often that elves got rejected from Valinor. There were such powerful boundaries in place over the realm and like how Imladris was protected by magic, so such was Valinor. Some made it in only to have their souls judged unworthy; but so few was it that were rejected by the  _ boundary _ . The second ship that sailed from Valinor contained two, two that followed in the tracks of those who had gone ahead. Two that passed unhindered through the Greenwood. Two that found their way to the courtroom amidst the growling and roars that shook the foundations. Two that parted the Galadhrim wordlessly. Two that made the whole trial stop dead on its feet.

Elrond sucked in a sharp breath at the two who appeared behind the condemned, dropping low to his knees in a bow.

“ _ Peredhel _ .” Mandos murmured. “Rise.” He had no interest in the Half-Elven.

“My lords.” Thranduil knelt, inclining his head deeply to them both.

“Oropherion. Rise.” Manwe replied.

“To what do we owe the honor?” Thranduil asked, standing.

“I would like to know what darkness could be so great that my  _ boundaries _ would reject them from entering Valinor.” Manwe murmured.

“My lords, we are innocent!” Duvainon and Bregwen cried out.

“Shut up!” Haldir hissed. He was not surprised to see his father’s hand flying to strike him, but it was not his own face where it made its mark. Blood flew from the backhand as it came across the dark-haired elf’s face. Elrond tasted blood in his mouth where the strike had made true, his lip split and a red mark welting in the shape of fingers.

“ _ Ada-nin.” _ Haldir breathed. 

“Detain them!” Mandos growled.

“They are detained, my lords.” Thranduil gestured to Galadriel who was struggling to keep a hold on them. “Anything more powerful and we risk exhausting our own magic, and leaving us exposed to their tricks.”

“I  _ will _ take every hit if it means keeping my children safe!” Elrond snarled.

“They are not yours to claim!” Bregwen hissed.

“You might have borne them,  _ most of them, _ but they are not yours!” Elrond bared his teeth angrily. “They have chosen someone who will protect them!” He growled, spitting blood on the floor at Bregwen’s feet.

“So it has come to pass.” Mandos remarked. “It is true... You doubted me, brother.”

“It cannot be.” Manwe breathed.

“Their spirits walk the Hall of Mandos, unable to be at peace, unable to pass, unable to rest.” Mandos replied. “And they,” He pointed to Duvainon and Bregwen, “Are why. Come. They are found.” Elrond hardly dared believe his eyes. Even Thranduil took in a shaky gasp when the white phantoms of Sadoron and Aria appeared in the courtroom.

“Thranduil.” Sadoron whispered. He glanced all around the courtroom. “We spent years as elflings hiding among the crevices of this room, avoiding your father, avoiding our parents... Fitting sort of reunion, isn’t it?” He asked quietly. His eyes flickered around-- the Galadhrim, the Lord and Lady of Lorien, Elrond Peredhel-- and then his expression dropped as his eyes landed on the two elves bound. “You!” Thranduil heard the Doriath Sindar elf growl. “You bastards!” He snarled.

“Stars.” Haldir breathed. You... you looked so much like him. “ _ Sadril-nin _ .” Sadoron’s eyes flickered to Haldir, to the whole situation that had just unfolded-- the drying copper blood staining down Elrond’s chin, the red already turning to more sinister colored mottled bruises across Elrond’s cheek, Elrond’s protective stance in front of the Silvan elf, his fists brought up, in close ready to shield again, and to the blood at Bregwen’s feet.

“I... know you.” Sadoron murmured. “I know you, Silvan elf; why are you here?”

“I am standing testimony against my parents. The truth is out; their punishment remains to be decided.” Haldir replied.

“You were their son.” Aria whispered. “You... tried to help us. They beat you for it.” Haldir shivered. “You... were going to die.”

“Yes.” Haldir replied. “And you were more a mother than my own one was.” Elrond took another stinging blow, this one from Bregwen, with a hiss of pain as nails dug across his cheek. Aria flitted forward, very really grabbing Bregwen’s hand and breaking it at the wrist as she howled out in pain. 

“She was mortal. How is she here? How did she make it to the Halls of Mandos?” Thranduil asked.

“I deemed her soul worthy.” Mandos replied, his expression unshaken. “It takes a mother to see a child not of blood and flesh be dying, and give what little life still remains to another.” Aria hmphed, dropping Bregwen like her touch burned and flitted to Haldir, cupping his face in her hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Besides, Sadoron was insistent. I would have never heard the end of it.”

“So the truth is out.” Sadoron murmured. “What became of our child?” Thranduil’s eyes flickered to the pair of bound elves and back to Sadoron. “I see.” The expression on his face fell.

“She was left in Imladris. If she did not manage to rouse the ire of Elrond in this time, I will be surprised. She was never good at manners.” Duvainon sneered. Elrond bared his teeth again, showing his feral side.

_ “Gen fuion, orvelethron! You disgust me, orc lover!” _ Elrond spat. “You raised a diplomat;  _ iell-nin _ knows well enough how to hold her tongue! So much so that it took me to raise the word  _ ada _ at her and she had no idea what it meant! You didn’t love her! You didn’t love any of your family! Eru should have made you barren, you dogs!” He hissed, eyes darkened in rage.

Manwe flinched slightly but made no comment. Bregwen stepped forward but was constrained by a magic barrier, preventing her from getting much closer to Elrond.

“I loved my family.”

“I have seen beneath your son’s glamour. You will not convince me of that.” Elrond replied. “You destroyed your family. Your son has stood at the head of it and protected his siblings and shielded them from your abuse. He has done enough.” Bregwen growled when she saw that she wasn’t going to be able to reach through to Elrond for he held strong mentally against her prying. She stepped back with a hiss between her teeth, returning his gesture and spitting at his feet. Elrond never shied from it.


	17. The Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iell-nin - My daughter  
> Mellon-nin - My friend  
> Hanar-nin - My brother  
> Nethel-nin - My sister  
> Mae tollen na mar - Welcome home

“ _ Iell-nin _ .” Sadoron breathed. “A daughter.” He murmured. “Aria, a daughter.” He smiled softly. “Then.” He understood Thranduil’s glance now. You were safe. You were hidden.

“Our daughter.” Aria replied, taking a stand at Sadoron’s side once again. “And what judgement is to be cast on them?” Thranduil’s eyebrow quirked up and Sadoron knew well what it meant.

“The king would like to execute them.” Sadoron remarked. “That’s Oropher’s look.”

“Indeed.” Thranduil replied.

“And what do the lords have to say?” Sadoron asked. Manwe was unconvinced but his boundary could not be lying. The two brothers exchanged a glance.

“It is written.” Mandos replied.

“Yes.” Manwe replied. He did not often lay hands on elves but he laid his hands on the two bound elves, taking their immortality from them, taking their elven heritage from them. “Eru deems you unworthy of your kind. You will not sail into Valinor. You will not pass into the Halls of Mandos-- you will die mortal and you will not be mourned.” Manwe replied. “It is writ and so now, it has come to pass.” He turned to Mandos. “I will meet you on the ship. What is about to happen, I do not wish to watch.”

Bregwen cursed his name as he passed, trying to bite his hand but Manwe just slipped from the courtroom.

“They’re mortal.” Galadriel realized. “He took... he took everything. Magic. Immortality. Elven heritage. They’re... un-elven, unhuman.” 

“They’re exposed.” Haldir realized, sagging in relief. Even Elrond relaxed a little bit, turning to Haldir’s side.

“And what would you have their judgment be, cousin?” Thranduil asked. Sadoron’s mouth tightened into a firm line. “Execution?” Thranduil drew his blade as he stood, offering it to Sadoron. The phantom in front of him grasped the blade, testing its mettle with a few terse swings. 

“A fine blade, for a fine king.” Sadoron murmured. “You may not wish the Galadhrim here for this.”

“Please. You don’t understand.” Haldir begged. “They are no longer here to protect us. They came to support me.” When Sadoron turned, both Thranduil’s blades in hand, one for him, one for Aria, he realized that his wife was comforting the Silvan ellon, for he had removed his glamour and the ugly truth was bared. Anger flared in Sadoron’s eyes; this ellon had protected his daughter, reared her as his own sibling, and for what reward?! He saw Haldir laid bare, or mostly bare, his body telling a story of abuse and hardship. “Let them stay.” He gave a curt nod to the commander, handing the other blade to his wife. Sadoron and Aria both placed hands on Elrond.

“Thank you, Peredhel... for protecting them.” Aria murmured. “Forgive me... I was weak.”

“You were not weak.” Elrond replied. “Forgive me if anything, for I was too naive to understand.”

“There is nothing to forgive,  _ mellon-nin _ .” Aria replied. “I see now what I could not have then.” When Bregwen lunged against the loosened barriers-- after all Galadriel didn’t want to strangle the two with magic; she did, but it wasn’t hers to take-- Aria’s sword cut a sharp slice through her wrist, impaling her to the hilt. “I was raised a Ranger! You will have to do better than that to take advantage of me now!” She hissed, lifting the sword high, leaving Bregwen almost dangling as screams tore from her mouth, blood running down her arm and splattering across the floor. Elrond stepped away; it was now out of his hands. He knelt to Haldir’s side, placing his hand on the commander’s shoulder as he stared blankly ahead-- in passivity, refusing to help his own parents.

Aria snarled, withdrawing the blade to slam the hilt of it against Bregwen’s temple, creating a bleeding gash. Free from Galadriel’s influence-- the elf witch was drained-- Bregwen lunged for Aria but was met with a sharp slash across her stomach and chest, a shallow slash. Elrond knew this; Aria was toying with the mortal. Bregwen’s dagger was useless as she tried to slash against the phantom version of the woman she had destroyed. Instead Aria caught the dagger as it came through her middle, eviscerating her lower half, carving out her womb with a growl. “If any necromancer ever tries to raise you, you will be barren. I will not let you and your ilk spawn wrath and ruin again.” Aria snarled, throwing the flesh to the ground, bringing the crash of lantern fire down on it, the flames licking at the blood before devouring it into ash. This seemed to wake Duvainon from his stupor as his wife slugged him in the arm. 

“Do something!” Bregwen gasped, her dying breaths on her lips. Blood loss would take her soon. Duvainon moved for Aria but Sadoron blocked his way.

“Watch her die. Watch her die like I watched my own wife die!” Sadoron growled, his eyes blown wide with anger. Duvainon realized he had lost as he watched Bregwen collapse to the floor, both mortals held at the point of a blade and understood now-- for what they had done to the phantoms, so would be done to them. When her breath was nothing more than a dying whisper, Sadoron moved, his fingers clutched tightly around the hilt of the blade, burying it deep within Duvainon’s chest and ripping upwards, sending blood spattering all around them as a broken and torn heart pumped blood everywhere. Duvainon collapsed under the weight of it with Sadoron’s blade at his throat. He was reminded, by the white line of scarring under Sadoron’s throat that death would now come quickly. But it didn’t come as quickly as he wanted. He felt every inch of the blade come through his throat as Sadoron dragged it out, wetting the front of his cream colored robes with crimson until there was no more breath left to take. Then and only then, did Sadoron honor his king’s request, executing him. The head bounced to the floor, leaving a blood trail. It was over; death had come. 

Mandos hardly blinked and seemed rather unphased. Sadoron and Aria approached Thranduil’s bench, laying down the bloodied swords in front of him.

“Burn the bodies. Turn them into nothing more than ash.” So a few members of the Galadhrim built a pyre in the courtroom, turning the air hazy with ash and smoke. 

“My king.” Sadoron knelt, taking Thranduil’s hands in his own. Thranduil knew it was nothing more than a phantom but he couldn’t help but to kneel himself, pressing his forehead to Sadoron’s, relishing once more in the warmth of his cousin.

“ _ Hanar-nin.” _ Thranduil breathed.  _ “Nethel-nin.” _ He took Aria’s hand in his own, finally getting the peace he wanted of their passing.  _ “Mae tollen na mar.” _ He whispered softly.

“It is good to be home, Thranduil.” Sadoron replied. “Our daughter, can we see her?”

“I will go, fetch her.” Mandos murmured.

“With all respect, my lord, it may be better to send Elrond.”

“Nonsense.” Mandos replied, making his way down the aisle and slipping through the doors.


	18. The Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ego - Get out  
> Mell-nin - My beloved  
> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Ada-nin - My dad  
> Iell-nin - My daughter

Mandos found his way to Thranduil’s safe house easily; the guards parted to let him pass for he was recognizable to them. But you, you had no idea who he was as he approached and demanded for you to come with him. Lindir grabbed a knife from the kitchen and brandished it with a growl, standing in front of you protectively. Mandos merely placed his hand on Lindir’s forehead, dropping him to the ground. You gasped, cradling Lindir in your arms, waiting for the rise and fall of his chest that never came. Sorrow swelled up in your chest and bubbled over and you grabbed the knife, leveling at Mandos’ throat.

“Give him back!” You wailed.

“Come with me, Y/N.”

“I SAID GIVE HIM BACK!” You growled, sorrow dissipating into rage that popped and crackled all around you, an almost golden like aura surrounding you. You took no notice of it, pressing the knife into the throat of the Aratar, drawing pips of blood that swelled around the knife. Seeing as he had no other choice-- you weren’t going to take no for an answer--, Mandos released his hold on the elf on the floor, and watched your knees wobble as you threw the knife aside, cradling Lindir in your arms as he took in wracking, shuddery gasps for air.

“ _ EGO _ !” You snarled, spitting on the floor at his feet and Mandos vanished back the way he came. It wasn’t very often he thought that perhaps that Sindar were right, but Thranduil had certainly put things in perspective.

You whined softly, catching Lindir’s flailing hands with your own, reassuring him softly. “ _ I am here, mell-nin. I will protect you.” _ You breathed, thumb running down his jaw, bringing his eyes to yours. He gave in to your embrace, tucking his head into your neck as he shivered and shuddered. Meludir wrapped a blanket around your shoulders, shaken but unsure of what else to do. Orophin and Rumil were just as stunned, except they knew who it had been. 

Lindir whimpered quietly when the door was thrown open again, and you didn’t even realize that your aura was glowing beneath the blanket, popping angrily, as you bared your teeth with a deep snarl, looking up. Elrond stood in the doorway, but that didn’t lessen your response. You guarded the ellon in your arms tenderly and Elrond took in the scene with a deep breath. Lindir, careful, quiet, composed Lindir did not fear him.

“What happened?” Elrond asked.

“Who was that?” You asked, growling.

“That was Mandos.” Orophin remarked.

“You didn’t say anything!” You gasped.

“I wasn’t expecting him to put Lindir out like a light!” Orophin replied. “And I wasn’t expecting you to be prepared to fight Mandos for him.”

“ _ Meleth-nin!” _ You growled. “I would die for him!” You felt Lindir’s cheeks flame red against your neck and shoulder. “Even if he can never return it, I will never stop loving him!” You hissed, nursing his head against you, resting your cheek against his own. “And anyone who doesn’t like that can get out!” You snapped. Rumil staggered at the venom in your voice, needing to sit.

Lindir whined into your neck; he had no words. Yes, he wanted to give you an answer but you had asked that he wait and so he had. Then this happened, and he was drawn to you, as in he never wanted to be apart from you. You were warm and where he’d been was so cold, like a space devoid of life and laughter and love. He could feel the intensity of the emotions running through your body. He could feel the protectiveness settle over him. For Valar’s sake, you were even shielding him from Elrond! But given the way Elrond had thrown the door open, he was thankful for that.

Elrond was quiet. He did not wish a loveless life on you. He simply folded himself to his knees in the doorway and waited for your anger and your shield to fade, because you couldn’t see straight with the aura around you. He knew it as being feral-- seeing red, quite literally-- but yours was different, more protective and less aggressive, but blinded you regardless. It wasn’t long that even Thranduil was drawn to the situation.

“Leave.” Elrond ordered, feeling his presence appear with the Kingsguard.

“Why?” Thranduil asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Y/N is feral right now.” Elrond replied. “Leave. You will only stir her shield up more. Time is the only thing that can pass it.”

So Thranduil left, returning to the courtroom empty handed. “What is wrong?” Sadoron asked.

“I’m not sure...”

“I provoked her shield.” Mandos replied. “She’s feral. I’m surprised that Peredhel stayed in there.”

“He... has been a comfort to her when I could not be.” Haldir murmured. “But is she not a danger to the others in there? Lindir? Meludir? The twins?”

“Doubtful.” Mandos replied. “Considering that I provoked her shield by taking the life of the pretty brunet... and that she drew blood on me and looked prepared to do more, I put his soul back in his body.”

“You... oh...” Haldir breathed. “You threatened Lindir. They dance this fine little line between courtship and friendship.”

“If a shield came out,” Sadoron murmured, “There’s a little more there than courtship.  _ Fea meleth. _ A soul love.” He drew Aria into his arms, holding her close. “A magic of our Royal bloodline.”

* * *

No one advanced towards you and slowly, you felt your eyes coming back into focus. Lindir was still cradled in your arms and you dared not let him go, your cheek still pressed against his, still shielding him physically, though the aura around you seemed to fade. You caught a glimpse of Elrond’s face and wondered if you’d done that.

“Did I?” You asked quietly.

“No.” Elrond replied. “This was not your doing. I told you I would protect this family.”

“ _ Ada-nin.” _ You breathed out softly. One side of his cheek was mottle bruised in dark colors and the other was scratched across, dried blood on his cheeks and chin, lips swollen. “You need a healer.” Elrond laughed dryly.

“Not right now.” He murmured, more to himself than anyone. “Well, you can see clearly now. We can speak to each other without your shield influencing your replies. Will you come with me?” You instinctively curled closer around Lindir. “Judgement is cast; they are gone, turned mortal and stripped of their Elven heritage by Manwe. Let’s just say... they had trial by combat only they were not given weapons and they had an unfair opponent. Their ashes have been buried by the Galadhrim. It is safe in this kingdom.” Elrond murmured. You growled softly, pressing your cheek to Lindir’s. 

“Do not look to me to control an Aratar!” Elrond replied. “That is beyond my realm!” He stood. “I’m asking, will you come with me?”

“My place is with Lindir.” You replied.

“Everyone’s invited.” Elrond murmured. “The trial is over.”

“Then what are you withholding from me?”

“You’ll have to see it to understand it, Y/N,  _ iell-nin. _ ” Elrond whispered. “It’s difficult to put into words.”

“Do you want to stay here?” You asked Lindir.

“I can walk with you.” He breathed.

“I asked if  _ you _ wanted to stay here. My place is with  _ you.” _ You nuzzled his cheek, kissing against his jaw until he whined out a soft moan.

_ “Meleth-nin.” _ Lindir moaned, his breath hot against your throat. “I accept your offer of courtship. I am curious; don’t you want to know?”

Orophin snorted. “The only thing she wants is  _ you. _ ” You shot Orophin a dirty look. “What? You’re the one kissing him.” You rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t give me that!” Orophin replied.

“I will do more than kiss him if you don’t shut up, just to spite you!” You growled. Orophin shuddered, making a face. Lindir blushed, his cheeks turning red again as he nested into your neck, hiding his blush beneath your own face. But as the others, as the twins curiously peeked outside and Meludir slipped through the ranks of guards, and even Elrond turned his back on the two of you, Lindir unwound himself from your side.

“I thought you did not want an answer now so I was reluctant to give it to you. But your actions, your words... I cannot be quiet about it.” Lindir murmured. “I accept your offer of courtship. I have not the rings to give you, but I will not be remiss in gaining them as soon as possible.”

“I do not care about material items, Lindir.” You murmured, cupping his chin and bringing his eyes to yours. “I care about you, _ mell-nin.” _ You whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw, just shy of his lips and listening to his breath hitch as he studied you. He was curious. He did know that you wanted more than what he was willing to give you at the moment but you held yourself in check. For a moment, he let himself slip away from rules and his composure, bringing the blade of his hand down your cheek. You nursed his hand on your cheek, holding his hand close with your own. He knew if he surrendered his mouth to you now, you weren’t likely to get anything done. Still, he also didn’t want to be far apart from you after his literal near death experience.


	19. Meeting Your Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le melin - I love you  
> Iell/iell-nin - Daughter/my daughter  
> Naneth - Mother  
> Ada/ada-nin - Dad/my dad

“I understand the need to be close to another. But, I think it best not to keep an Aratar waiting either.” Elrond remarked, his back still turned to the two of you. Lindir yelped out a reply, standing and pulling you to your feet. The two of you followed Elrond down the winding pathways and into the courtroom. You let your eyes adjust to the blinding light. Smoke still tainted the air, the smell... you wrinkled your nose to it. That was unfortunately the smell of burnt flesh and bone.

Haldir was among the first in your arms. You threw your arms around his shoulders, thankful that he was unharmed, and knew now that was what Elrond meant by protecting his family. “You’re alright.” You breathed.

“Yes.” Haldir murmured. “I’m alright. Shaken but alright. It’s over.” He soothed quietly. “I heard you faced a trial of your own. Is he...” Haldir gestured briefly to Lindir. “Alright?”

“He agreed to court me.” You replied. “I hope that wasn’t delirium talking.”

“It wasn’t.” Lindir murmured. 

“So... this is the famous Y/N that we’ve heard so much about.” You blinked, staring at the phantom that had his arms crossed as he looked you over.

“I... you...” The resemblance to him was unmistakable and you looked to Haldir uncertainly.

“They are phantoms but they are real.” Haldir replied. Still you remained behind your brother, hesitant. Lindir, Meludir, they were more curious than you were, approaching Sadoron’s phantom. The exchanged glances between him and Thranduil were obvious.

“Thranduil is my cousin.” Sadoron replied. 

“Then you are Sindar, a Doriathian elf.” Lindir remarked. “Part of a Royal bloodline. It makes sense why your daughter would be Queen.” Sadoron turned to Thranduil.

“What happened to your son?”

“My son has forfeit the throne.” Thranduil remarked. “It’s not like I have any other eligible heirs.”

“Yes, but it uh... wasn’t a pathway I would have chosen for her.” Thranduil shrugged to Sadoron’s comment. 

“It’s not a concrete pathway that I’ve chosen yet.” You replied, standing a little straighter. “I... do not yet know where my place is in life. I...” You glanced to Lindir. Sadoron’s lips twitched up in a smile and you were suddenly embraced by Aria, the other phantom who could not yet help herself to stay away from you.

“ _ Le melin, iell-nin!” _ She whispered into your ear, hugging you so tightly that it was difficult to breathe. You... surprisingly... didn’t find it smothering or crushing, relaxing into the embrace. “I love you so much, my daughter, my joy.” Aria whispered. 

“ _ Naneth?” _ You asked softly. She squeezed you tightly, letting go.

“Yes.” Aria breathed. “ _ Iell.” _ She murmured. “It is... relieving to see the person that you’ve grown into. You so clearly care about people. You’ve made a family. You’ve found love. It brings peace to my heart.” Aria stepped back, joining Sadoron.

“I... don’t know what to say.” You finally replied. “I... have always had my brothers. Haldir, most of all, has always been my foundation, but even...” You were torn between calling Elrond  _ ada-nin _ or not, seeing as your actual birth father was standing there. You withdrew behind Elrond, pressing your back to his in uncertainty. 

“ _ Iell-nin _ .” Elrond murmured, surprised that you would still choose his side over your parents.

“They... are a part of me, but I do not know them. They are not... they weren’t...” You whined out, uncertain and unsure, and a little bit hurt that you would have to choose.

“I am not offended by it,  _ iell _ Y/N.” Sadoron approached Elrond. “Peredhel has been a father figure in many peoples’ lives. He is a good person. It’s true; we weren’t there. We didn’t raise you and the people that did, weren’t the people you thought they were. It is no skin off my back to know that you think of Elrond as your  _ Ada  _ more than anything else. I am sorry that we could not be there to raise you, and I am sorry that the family you made among brothers suffered to keep you safe. But my apologies cannot undo the past. We wanted to see you, to know who you were, and now we know. So we can walk the Hall of Mandos at peace now.”

“I do not wish for you to leave.” Your voice broke, tears streaming down your face. “I...” Sadoron came around Elrond, letting you crumble into his embrace.

“How long do we have?” Sadoron asked. Mandos did not give an immediate reply.

“You owe it to her to sit down for a meal and stay the night. I would like to depart in the morning. It has been long since I’ve walked this realm. There is... something present here that I would like to know about.” Mandos cast eyes among the Elven rulers, who all looked somewhat remotely guilty.

“Then we will stay for a night and try to catch up lost years.” Sadoron murmured. You still... weren’t familiar with them but you would give them a chance. 

“Now will you go see a healer, _Ada_?” You asked.

“Heh.” Elrond breathed. “Let Thranduil take a minute to sort things. Take a walk.” He touched his cheek and winced. “You and Lindir, out.” One of the members of the Kingsguard followed you out into the dusky, sun setting night.


	20. A Moment of Solace *Risque*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iesten - Please  
> Laich - Sweet  
> Hir-nin - My lord  
> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Brethil-nin - My princess  
> Gwaur - Dirty  
> Aran-nin - My king  
> Hest - Captain

“If I didn’t know better,” You remarked, settling your arm into his own. Lindir hmmed quietly, taking you alongside the docks. “Going to push me in again?” You asked, turning to see that he was stripping off his robes, down to his underwear and diving into the murky water. “Lindir?” You asked softly.

“Not coming in?” He asked. 

“I wouldn’t agree that this would be the right time...” You started. He shrugged, hair plastered against his chest and shoulders.

“A shame.” He remarked. You blinked as he ducked under the water again, giving you some privacy to get undressed. You thought about it and shrugged, stripping down. He was the only person you’d prefer to be caught with in such a compromising position. You slipped into the cold water, enjoying the feeling of freedom and catching him in deeper waters. The two of you entangled beneath the water, bodies pressed against each other, mouths hot against water chilled skin. Your pants and gasps intermingled into needy moans of want, lips pressed against bare shoulders and necks, leaving dark bruises on barren skin, well, mostly barren. You were pleasantly surprised to see that Lindir was dusted in freckles and now your bite marks were littered among them.

“Y/N.” Lindir gasped out softly, throwing his head back. You took a moment to leave a few choice bruises to be covered by his high collared robes, sucking the tender skin between your teeth and nipping up his jaw. “Fuck, not the ears!” Lindir gasped as you ran your tongue just behind his ear, tasting the sweat that glistened across his skin. You let your laughter brush across his ear, tasting the tip of it as Lindir’s body arched into you, his cry of pleasure smothered between your fingers. “ _ Iesten _ !” Lindir begged. “I need you, please!” 

When you finally kissed him, pinning him up against the dock, he saw white stars explode across his vision as he caught his high, body pressed against yours as he whined into your neck, legs wrapped around your waist, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Can I expect that you will repay such a favor in the future,  _ laich hir-nin,  _ Lindir _?” _ You asked. Night had now fallen and you had no idea where the Kingsguard was at, though at the moment, you didn’t particularly care. 

“ _ Meleth-nin _ .” Lindir murmured.  _ “Brethil-nin. You play such gwaur tricks.” _

“Oh, I play the dirty tricks?” You asked, pretending to be wounded. “You are the one who started this, Lindir. You will forgive me if I finish it.”

“If that’s the way you finish things, I have much to look forward to in the future. OW!” You slugged him in the shoulder.

_ “I will end you.” _ You breathed.  _ “Leave you on edge in the height of our joining when we finally partake in each other. Leave you begging to be finished. Leave you in such dire straits that you cannot think straight, that you are forced to come to me. _ ” You stepped farther, feeling him twitch against you as you whispered his fate to his ear.  _ “Is that what you want, meleth-nin? To be dominated? _ ” Lindir threw back his head as he panted, and yelped, as he’d forgotten the post was behind him. You fussed over him, pressing him back against you, your banter forgotten as you soothed his soft whimpers of pain.

“I have seen many things in my service to  _ Aran-nin  _ Thranduil , but I will say that I have never seen  _ that _ .” Feren commented, the tip of his boots over both your heads.  _ “ _ And I would prefer it if I never had to see it again _.” _

“You’ll find someone one day and understand.” Lindir replied. Feren’s face was passive.

“I have a duty to my king.”

“And I have a duty to the House of Elrond.” Lindir replied. “You’re a smart ellon. You’ll learn to delegate.”

“I’m not sure delegation is the appropriate word for what the two of you were doing out there. But obvious facts aside, King Thranduil has cleared everything away. You are being summoned to dinner... that is if you two can tear yourselves apart long enough to enjoy a...”

“Feren!” Idril bounced to his side. You let out a startled laugh, for the expression on Feren’s face had gone blank as he struggled to compose himself. But that laugh startled Idril, whose foot slipped on the wet dock and both Kingsguards ended up in the water.

“F-f-freezing!” Feren gasped.

“It gets warmer the longer you stay in.” Lindir smirked. “Ow!” This time you wasted no time in dragging him out of the water as the other two scrambled.

“Oh they’re...” Idril murmured.

“Don’t start!” Feren growled. You turned to Feren as you gathered your clothes, tunic pressed to your front as he shielded his face from the both of you.

“You should take advantage of the water, _Hest_ Feren, _Hest_ Idril.” You remarked, slipping away to get dressed. You and Lindir parted ways in your shared quarters, choosing bathrooms on either side of the room to freshen up and get changed.

The two of you walked to dinner together, a new courting braid adorning both your heads. You had chosen a dress this time, and you were contentedly leaning against Lindir’s shoulder as you found your way to the dining hall.

“You were supposed to have an escort.” Thranduil remarked.

“The escort fell into the lake.” You replied. Thranduil gave you a strange glance and it was interrupted by Feren and Idril both trying to sneak by and snatch food, still dripping wet.

_ “Never again.” _ Feren hissed, snatching a plate and vanishing.

“Did he fall? Or was he pushed?” Meludir asked.

“Why are you asking me? I was in the water.” You replied.

“I slipped... and pulled him in with me.” Idril admitted. “You should have seen the look on his...” Her joy was tampered by Thranduil’s stern look. “Apologies,  _ aran-nin.” _ She gathered her plate and disappeared in the opposite direction. You giggled, covering your mouth.

“And what were you doing in the water?”

“If I told you I was kissing your brother, would it get you to shut up?” The wine came out of Meludir’s nose as he choked, covering his face with a napkin, peering at the two of you over it.

“Some of you have forgotten that there are esteemed guests at this table.” Thranduil’s voice cracked across the dining hall. Sadoron pulled Aria’s thumbs up underneath the table.

“She loves him though.”

“Yes, but he’s right.” Sadoron chuckled. Elrond’s face was pink to his ears and Galadriel was suppressing a smile while Celeborn smirked. Haldir was hiding his face in both hands while the twins could have cared less and Mandos, Mandos was smiling thinking about his own love.


	21. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caun - Commander  
> Meleth/meleth-nin - Love/my love  
> Honeg-nin - My little brother

“Let them have fun while it lasts.” Mandos murmured. You turned to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Melkor has risen in the South again.”

“Sauron. We have led in peace and been deceived.” Elrond murmured. “War is coming.”

“Then we must answer the call to serve.” You replied. Elrond glanced to Haldir.

“You raised a Galadhrim soldier, _Caun_ Haldir. You are no warrior, Y/N.”

“I will not let my people fall, Elrond!” You replied, your hands on the table as you stood. “If war is coming then we must answer the call to serve. What are you going to do? Hide in behind your ivory walls?” Elrond stood, nearly upsetting the table.

“You will not speak to me that way!”

“I outrank you!”

“Then act like it!” Elrond hissed. You both clashed wills against each other. 

“Training hall, both of you, now!” Thranduil ordered, escorting you there. “You are an untempered warrior. You have talent; you need to master it!” Thranduil said. “You want him? Go see if you can best him. Don’t hold back this time.”

“I cannot tell whose side you’re on.” Elrond muttered, fitting himself with armor and picking up a blade. You, in turn, fitted yourself with mail and armor, picking up the blade and testing its mettle. You gained yourself quite an audience but your mind was focused. You took a moment to yourself while Elrond was still making sure that his armor was in place.

Sadoron watched your movements. The lax stance, the loose grip on the blade. You were aiming to make it an extension of your will. He glanced to Thranduil.

“I would expect no less of you, cousin.” Sadoron remarked. “Tell me, is your own son this adept with a blade?”

“He wields twin short swords and a bow. He was never tall enough to wield this blade. But she... and if she carries your shield...” Thranduil replied. Your head was held high as you turned to face Elrond.

“Hm.” Sadoron hummed out softly. There was a truth to what Thranduil said. He wondered if Elrond knew it. Your position was loose, relaxed. You pointed the blade at Elrond.

“Yield.” You said simply.

“Heh. You have no idea who you are tampering with.” Elrond replied. You met in the middle, blades clashing. You tucked yourself in close to your opponent, slamming the hilt of your blade into the center of Elrond, where his torso was unprotected by mail. He wheezed out a reply, bringing his blade down, but you were underneath it nimbly, dodging as it shaved by your face, taking a few strands of flaxen hair. Elrond picked them up, smirking. You took his leg between your feet and he hit the floor head first as you forced his knee out. He managed to roll before your blade made contact, leaping to his feet and finding that his knee was out of commission. He staggered for a moment, thinking back on your adoptive parents, thinking about Haldir and the abuse, summoning his feral strength. The red aura swathed him as his grey eyes turned pitch, teeth bared at you.

“He’s gone feral.” Sadoron murmured. You dealt with it without your own shield, simply defending. It was when Elrond had had enough of toying with you and presented a real threat to someone unarmed and unshielded, the flat of his blade pressed up against Meludir’s throat, actually hanging the elfling there that he got knocked back, across the room. Elrond’s breath was knocked from him as he hit the wall, his back arching in pain as he realized that you’d hit him in the chest and that it hurt him to breathe. Blood sluiced through the gaps in the armor, staining the Greenwood’s golden armor crimson. His vision was hazy but he saw you were knelt, a golden glowing crackling armor sitting on your body, your shield defending and your sword outstretched. You stood, eyes glowing as you looked on him. Elrond shed the armor, driving forward with his blade, taking advantage of less weight to move quicker. You never used the blade against him, slamming the hilt into his shoulder and sweeping his already injured knee, dropping him to the ground in writhing pain. His blade arm was disabled; he’d heard his shoulder crack on impact.

“Yield,” You ordered, the tip of your blade at his throat.

“I... yield.” Elrond whispered.

“Louder.” You ordered.

“I yield!” He replied, wincing.

“Someone get him a healer. He’s going to need it.” You ordered again, picking Meludir up in your arms and carrying him away.

“Valar.” Sadoron whispered. “She’s got it. Your father would be proud of her, more proud of her than he was of me.”

“Skipped a generation?” Thranduil asked.

“I fell in love, Thranduil. I found a wife. I wanted to settle. If she chooses to pursue the Royal path, she will make a Queen that will be formidable to stand against. She’ll keep the Sindar in line for sure.” Sadoron murmured.

“Yeah.” Thranduil whispered. “I uh... think she might be hurt.”

“I never saw Elrond land a blow.”

“Not physically.” Thranduil replied. “I know that... she and Elrond were close. Meludir is important to her, and his brother even moreso. Elrond went for a petty blow, struck a little too close to home. I... can feel her distress from here. Uh I...”

“I’ll handle this.” Sadoron murmured. The alcove was quiet where you were, the armor still sitting on your shoulders. Sadoron glanced to where Lindir and Meludir were curled up in bed, the scout sobbing in fear into his brother’s shoulder.

“Meludir is a child. He had no right.” You felt Sadoron’s presence.

“They call it being feral. The height of your emotions brings it out. You are Sindar, of the Sador line. Your feral side brings armor, a shield, and a sword. Elrond’s brings strength, the ability to overcome physical weakness and injury. It makes him a commander, a warrior, a leader who can go on and on without tiring or losing form.”

“And what does mine make me?” You asked.

“The stalwart defender?” Sadoron asked. “The line of defense. The shielded soldiers who press the first line. He was wrong to call you no kind of warrior. You bear the king’s mark. Not even Thranduil has it, but his father did, and so did mine. If you chose the path of the Queen, you will be a formidable Queen. You will build strong alliances. You will bring the realms together. If you chose not the path of the Queen, you will make a defense on the battlefield. You have heeded the call of service. I do not wish it on you, for the sake of your _meleth_ , but it would be selfish for either of us to bid you otherwise.” Sadoron replied, letting his hand touch on your shoulder. You did not resist him. He did notice that you crossed your right arm close to your body, tucking your left arm over. 

“You are wounded?” Sadoron asked. “I did not see Elrond strike you.”

“I... know that he is meant to better me and that we have been close, but he struck against a child...” You murmured.

“Thranduil says he was being petty. We’re not... perfect, Y/N. Some of us act that way, above others, condescending; I know Thranduil has a petty side. It does not surprise me that Elrond would either. But he also has a better temperament. He’s a genteel elf. And he’s a parent, not just to his own kin, but to you, to your brothers. I’ve heard that he’s even raised human children.”

“Why would he strike Meludir?”

“He never drew blood.” Sadoron replied. You finally whirled on the phantom.

“Not all wounds are physical!” You snapped. “He of all people should know that!”

“Yes, he should. But we are not perfect people, Y/N. None of us. A lapse in judgment. Hold him to a high bar, to a high standard, and you will be let down every single time. You will find his flaws. You will find your own flaws, sometimes too late.” Sadoron whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I know I did. You aren’t perfect either. Even a Queen will have flaws. Better to admit them and know them than let them drag you down.” Aria flitted to his side, looking up to you. She glanced between you and the pair curled up in the bed, returning to the bedside, humming a lullaby to soothe Meludir. You sighed heavily, taking a seat at the bedside, shaking your head in shock at Lindir.

“I don’t know what to do, _meleth-nin_.” You admitted.

“Well you did one better than I would have done. I would have slapped him, lord or not. I think you actually broke his shoulder.” Lindir replied. 

“He...” You let your fingers graze over Meludir’s shoulders and back, rubbing in soothing circles until you heard his breathing even out into a tense sleep.

“I still may slap him.” Lindir muttered. “How about you two get some rest, and I will handle the rest?” Lindir’s voice was decidedly calm but you detected this very cold undertone beneath it. You took in a breath, taking Lindir’s spot in the bed, holding Meludir close as he whined quietly.

“I’ve got you,  _ honeg-nin _ .” You murmured. His cries lessened into sleep as Lindir slipped out and with your parents nearby, you finally fell into a weary sleep.


End file.
